A Dangerous Trade
by MarauderGirl777
Summary: Sakura and S-rank criminal Uchiha Itachi accidentally switch bodies due to a mishap in a battle. Will they destroy each other, or will this bring them closer together? SakuraxItachi, rated M for POSSIBLE later lemons. Slight humor.
1. Prologue

**Story: "A Dangerous Trade."**

**Author: MarauderGirl777.**

**Summary: Sakura and S-rank criminal Uchiha Itachi accidentally switch bodies due to a mishap in a battle. Will they destroy each other, or will this bring them closer together? SakuraxItachi, hints of SakuraxSasuke.**

**Rated: M, for language and possible mature scenes in later chapters.**

**Language: English.**

**Category: Naruto.**

**Prologue.**

* * *

"Kuso!" Sakura cursed under her breath. She looked at the stoic Uchiha before her; how did she even get herself in this mess? She _knew _she couldn't beat him. She had to either run, or die trying.

She'd been on patrol, and found him in the forests outside the village borders. As ordered by Danzou, the sixth Hokage, any Missing-nin or Akatsuki were to be immediately disposed of. She hated Danzou, she hated him with a passion, as most did, but she had no choice but to obey his orders. She was seventeen and he'd been the Hokage for around two years.

"You're weak." the words came from the Uchiha's lips like silk, his words graceful, yet poisonous. Sakura's brows furrowed and her jade eyes filled with hate towards the older Uchiha.

"You're trash.." she spat, fists clenched. She began making hand-signs, quick as she could, and her rage was only fueled by the prodigy's impassive stare. He made no movement whatsoever, and that pissed her off.

She continued making the handsigns and gathering her chakra. The jutsu was big, one she'd been working on.. The only problem was, it still wasn't perfected. She hoped to Kami it would work, but she really didn't know if it would or not. But if it got rid of this Uchiha bastard.. It was worth it.

"You're dead!" she yelled in rage and slammed her palm into the ground.

The ground began to tremble and her eyes widened in horror, before she blacked out, falling to the ground.


	2. Chapter 1

**Story: "A Dangerous Trade."**

**Author: MarauderGirl777.**

**Summary: Sakura and S-rank criminal Uchiha Itachi accidentally switch bodies due to a mishap in a battle. Will they destroy each other, or will this bring them closer together? SakuraxItachi, hints of SakuraxSasuke.**

**Rated: M, for language and possible mature scenes in later chapters.**

**Language: English.**

**Category: Naruto.**

**Chapter One.**

* * *

She woke up, and her eyes were blurry. Once her vision cleared, she looked around. The skies and trees were blurry. _Why was her vision so bad?_

She squinted her eyes, trying to see more clearly. Nothing happened. _'Damn, did that jutsu make my eyesight go bad too?! Which reminds me.. Where the hell is Itachi?!' _She began looked around, and what she saw almost made her pass out again.

It was _her _body, lying unconscious about twenty feet away from her. She looked down at her own body, and saw the red clouds…

'_Oh no.. Oh no no no.. This CAN'T be happening…' _She shook her head, panic beginning to well up in her chest. _'No no no.. No.. This can NOT be happening to me.. Please..'_

She shook her head and slowly got to her feet, stumbling over to her body. The body she was currently in felt fine, and perfectly at ease, but her mind was whirling. _'Am I in.. Uchiha Itachi's body..?! Please, please let this be a dream..'_

She smacked herself in the face. She didn't wake up, she didn't appear somewhere else. She only felt a stinging sensation on her cheek. She then looked down at her body, before frowning in disgust. "Ugh, do I really loo--"

She covered her mouth. Instead of hearing her own voice, she heard the silky-smooth of the Uchiha prodigy saying the words she thought. _'I can't even talk without making myself shiver.. This is _bullshit.'

She looked back to her body, and when it began stirring, she yelped. She then inwardly giggled at how odd it sounded, Itachi yelping like a girl. She immediately quieted however when she heard a few colorful words come from her mouth. She raised an eyebrow, and when her body rolled over, jade eyes opening, they both froze.

They both screamed.

Sakura's high-pitched screech joined Itachi's throaty yell as they both stared at each other with wide eyes.

Finally, they stopped, and just stared.

"… Why am I staring at myself?" Sakura's body asked, her face carefully composed.

"I don't know," Sakura replied truthfully, and inwardly smiled at how civil they were being. This was the longest conversation they'd ever shared.

Itachi looked down pensively, before murmuring, "Something to do with the jutsu..?"

"I think so.." Sakura frowned. _God, those eyes were getting annoying.._

"Are you going _blind _or something?" Sakura finally blurted, and she saw her body's head jerk towards her, eyes wide with rage. Next thing Sakura knew, the body she was in was pressed back against the dirt, her own body atop it. Sakura felt the strength surge within her, and knew she could easily push Itachi off, but she was scared shitless at the moment. She didn't know why, because Itachi was no threat to her now, but there was something about that stare… It put dread in her like nothing else ever had.

"You will tell NO ONE about that." he hissed through clenched teeth, and Sakura nodded, eyes wide.

Her body shook its head and got up. "Seeing myself like that disgusts me."

Sakura frowned, quickly getting agitated. "You don't think it creeps me out, too?! You better not touch me while you're in my body!"

"Girl, I have no need for that." Itachi said coldly, but the effect was lessened with the high-pitched tone of Sakura's voice.

Sakura began to giggle at how funny it sounded, and Itachi snapped. "Stop that."

Sakura immediately stopped laughing and looked at him quietly.

"Now," he said, looking at the ground, jade eyes thoughtful. "We're going to have to figure out a way to get us back to normal…"

Sakura frowned. "And how the hell are we going to do that? I guess we'll just walk right up to Danzou and say, "Hey! Guess what! Yeah, funny story.. Uchiha Itachi and I switched bodies! Heh-heh, see? Isn't that funny?""

Itachi scowled. "Listen. I don't know how, but we're going to have to live each other's lives until we find a way to get us back into our proper bodies.."

"Wha… How the hell am I supposed to act like you?!" Sakura demanded.

"We'll just…" Itachi sighed, beginning to rub his temples. Er.. Sakura's temples.

"Hey! I told you not to touch me!" Sakura growled.

"Oh, get over yourself.." Itachi sighed, looking at his body. "Kami, this is weird.."

"Tell me about it," Sakura mumbled. "Well.. I'm sure you don't want to tell me information about the Akatsuki, so.."

"And you probably don't want me within a mile-wide range of the Kyuubi," Itachi replied.

"So.. What do we do?" Sakura sighed. "If we go to Danzou about this, we could probably be switched back, but she would definitely take you into custody.."

Itachi closed his eyes. "That's something I am willing to take. I could get out of Konoha's prisons, anyways.. I used to be a shinobi from that village, remember?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Well.. I guess that's what we'll do, then."

* * *

The rest of the day, the two traveled through the woods, towards Konoha's front gates. The journey was completely silent; Sakura was too afraid to talk and Itachi didn't see the point in talking.

They hid in the trees and waited until nightfall to enter the village. When they saw the guards at the front gate, Sakura cursed. "Kuso.. Forgot about them."

Itachi only grunted, before looking at her. "Act unconscious."

Sakura, being a quick follower, understood what he had in mind, and let him sling her over his shoulder. Obviously he had excellent chakra control, because he easily lifted his own body over his shoulder and began walking. Sakura closed her eyes and let her host body become completely limp, and they walked for a little ways. She then heard a few gasps and she heard one guard question, "H-Haruno-san, is that..?!"

"Yes, it's Uchiha Itachi," Itachi replied smoothly. "I've finally captured him."

"But how--"

"I don't have time for talk," Itachi cut in. "I need to see the Hokage, immediately."

"O-Of course, Haruno-san…" the guards muttered and quickly opened the gates. Itachi walked through smoothly before taking to rooftops, leaping smoothly and gracefully towards the Hokage building.

Itachi landed on a window sill, and quietly began working on one of the windows, after setting Sakura down. "What are you doing?" Sakura asked incredulously. "The windows are locked."

"Precisely." Itachi murmured, undoing a tiny latched, and the window unhitched, the whole glass pain coming loose. Itachi grabbed it, holding it, and motioned with his head for Sakura to slip in. She did so, her feet landing silently on the tile floor, and saw Danzou asleep at his desk. Itachi hopped in easily, using her booted feet, and he replaced the window quietly. He did a few things to lock it in place, and Sakura whispered to him, "How did you do that..?"

"You learn a few tricks when you're an ANBU." he whispered in reply, before walking up to the sleeping elder, who seemed to be wide awake, in a sitting position.

He tapped his shoulder, and Sakura was about to protest when the man shook his head sleepily, and looked at them.

Sakura smiled sheepishly, and said, "Uhh, Hokage-sama.. We have a problem."

* * *

Danzou's eyes were wide as saucers, and Sakura didn't blame him. Sakura was sure he had seen alot through his life, but he'd never awakened to see Itachi grinning sheepishly and calling him Hokage-sama.

"Am I.. dreaming?" he stared at them both in utter horror.

"Unfortunately, no." Itachi said, and Danzou's head jerked in Sakura's direction. "We're stuck in each other's bodies, and we don't know how to return to normal."

Danzou just sat there for a moment, taking it all in.

"So you're telling me.." he sat back in his chair, looking back and forth between them, still slightly unbelieving. "You two are in each other's bodies?"

"Precisely." Itachi answered.

"So.. you're Itachi," he pointed at Sakura's body, before his finger turned slowly to Itachi's body. ".. And you're Sakura."

"Yep.." Sakura muttered, embarrassed.

".. Incredible.." Danzou looked at them thoughtfully, and Sakura wondered why the man hadn't immediately taken her body and dumped it in prison; Itachi was dangerous, whether he was in the body of a seventeen year old or not. The old man was also acting extremely out of character, and Sakura wondered if he'd been shocked that much.

".. Ta--...." Danzou's eyes widened and he clutched his chest.

Sakura's eyes widened. "H-Hokage-sama?"

"Ta.. N-Ngh.." He fell out of his chair and crumpled up on the floor, trembling and shaking.

"Oh my God.." Sakura murmured and was about to rush out the door before pausing.

".... Itachi-san.. could you, uhm.. go get Shizune-sama?" Sakura said. "She's down the stairs, first room on the left.."

"Alright, hide." Itachi said, and ran out the door. Sakura nodded and rushed to the windows. She unlocked one and opened it, before leaping out of it and landing on the sill. She hopped down one, and sat down on that sill, hunched into the cloak surrounding her body. She liked it, surprisingly; it was comfortable and it made her feel.. powerful. Important.

* * *

Itachi ran down the stairs, pink hair rushing in the wind, created by his speed. He knew he was acting oddly; he couldn't help it. Despite his criminal rank.. deep down inside, he knew he missed the village. He wanted to hate them for making him kill his family, but.. he couldn't. He couldn't because he knew it was the right thing to do. He was one of the only ones in his family who wasn't getting roused up at the plans being made to take over the village. He did what he had to do.. he did his duty. And for that, he could never hate the village.

So, in a way, he was glad to be a normal shinobi again.

Maybe this whole switching bodies thing wouldn't be so bad after all.. At least, for a little while.


	3. Chapter 2

**Story: "A Dangerous Trade."Author: MarauderGirl777.**

**Summary: Sakura and S-rank criminal Uchiha Itachi accidentally switch bodies due to a mishap in a battle. Will they destroy each other, or will this bring them closer together? SakuraxItachi, hints of SakuraxSasuke.**

**Rated: M, for language and possible mature scenes in later chapters.**

**Language: English.**

**Category: Naruto.**

**Author's Note: Okay, I realize(and hate myself) for making Itachi a bit OOC. I'm trying REALLY hard to keep him the same, but it's hard, so if he acts a tad OOC at times, forgive me. T_T**

**Chapter Two.**

* * *

Itachi banged on Shizune's door, and hesitated before he spoke. He then remembered he was supposed to act like Sakura, and yelled, "Shizune! There's something wrong with the Hokage! Come quick!"

There was a snort and a slight shuffle in the room, before Shizune opened the door, looking quite disheveled. Her eyes narrowed on Itachi, and he only grabbed her wrist and jerked her over to the stairs. He dragged her up them, the raven-headed medic looking quite startled, and practically threw open the door to the Hokage's office. Shizune ran in and knelt before the lying Danzou, looking him over.

"Kuso..! He's not breathing.." She cursed, rolling the man onto his back and pressing her palms to his chest. A green medical chakra emitted from her hands and she gritted her teeth.

Itachi stood back and watched; he knew he couldn't do anything to help. He didn't know how to do medical ninjutsu, and if he tried he would only be getting in the way.

Itachi realized he was daydreaming (of what he didn't know) when he heard Shizune's cries. She was knelt over Danzou, hand pressed to her forehead.

"Kuso.. Kuso.. KUSO!" she trembled.

Itachi's eyes shifted to Danzou, and the chakra presence was gone.

The old man was dead…

"What happened to him?" Itachi asked.

Shizune's head lifted and she slowly turned to face Itachi. "Sakura.. Why didn't you do what you could?! You're just as good at medical ninjutsu as I am! If you'd done something instead of wasting your time in coming and getting me, he might still be alive!" Shizune abruptly stood, pacing back and forth.

"Sakura," she said, shaking her head. "Go wake the Elders.. Call an emergency meeting."

Itachi just stood there. After almost five years, he was facing the Elders again.. The very Elders who gave him his traumatizing assignment to kill the entire Uchiha clan.

"What are you standing there for?!" Shizune yelled. "GO!"

Itachi quickly left the room, face as impassive as ever, and flew down the stairs. He exited the Hokage building, beginning to leap across rooftops. He knew where the Elders stayed. He knew that all too well. He felt light as air as he leaped along. Of course, the girl's body was a little over half the size of his, so it wasn't surprising, but he liked the feeling. However, being a _woman _disturbed him like nothing else ever had before.

* * *

Sakura stayed hidden from view on the little ledge, and she was on the verge of falling asleep. The cloak had become too comfortable, and she leaned her head back against the wall, closing her eyes. She let the breeze cool her off, for the cloak was almost too warm, and she thought about her situation.

She was in the body of a twenty-two year old male. A very _handsome, fit _twenty-two year old male…

She wondered what his body really looked like. She never got to see because of the bulky Akatsuki cloak, and she'd never been around the Uchiha long enough to see him take it off.

She thought for a moment. She probably wasn't going to be in this body for long, would she? So.. If she was curious.. Why not just see what it was like? It wasn't like she was going to look at his dong or anything..

She unbuttoned the cloak. She wasn't going to make a scene of it or anything, she promised herself. She was just going to reach under the shirt and.. She slid the sleeves of the cloak down over her arms and let the cloth pool under her. She then gazed down at the arms of her host body, and gaped. Long and sinewy, yet obviously well-toned, his arms were fit. She ran a few black-painted fingers down the left arm, and shivered. He was indeed strong. She then lifted the hands and stared at him. His fingers were long and graceful, yet obviously masculine. She wondered how a mere set of hands could make her blush so much.

She slid the arms down, and was about to lift up the shirt when her bodily adventures were stopped. She heard the cries of Shizune, and she heard her voice, clearly.

"Sakura.. Why didn't you do what you could?! You're just as good at medical ninjutsu as I am! If you'd done something instead of wasting your time in coming and getting me, he might still be alive!"

Sakura's eyes widened. She then face-palmed.

She'd just killed the Hokage.

She hadn't even thought about using her own medic skills! With the whole Itachi body-switch deal, she never even thought about that. She could have used her own skills, no matter what body she was in. And with Itachi's substantially larger amount of chakra, she could have easily kept Danzou from dying.

It was all her fault..

Sakura couldn't stop the tears from prickling her eyes. It was all she could do to not jump back through the window and go cling to Shizune's leg, sobbing. She'd just put the village elders in turmoil because of her stupidity.

"Sakura, go wake the Elders.. Call an emergency meeting," she heard Shizune say.

After a few moments, she heard Shizune yell, "What are you standing there for?! GO!"

Sakura then turned and stood, using two nimble yet strong arms to lift herself up just enough to see what was going on. She hung off of the top ledge, looking through the windows. She saw Danzou on the floor, not moving, she saw Shizune pacing back and forth, and she saw Itachi run out the door. As soon as she saw her body leave out the door, she dropped from the top sill and landed on the one she was sitting on before. She left the Akatsuki cloak lying there. She knew no breeze would carry it off, it was too heavy for that. She then leaped from that sill onto the roof below, light as a feather. She was surprised at how graceful and light his body was, despite all the muscle. Her eyes scanned the rooftops for her body, but she couldn't see very well. She growled in frustration, shaking her head and mumbling, "I'm getting him some glasses when this is all over."

She then spotted a pink blur and immediately dashed in that direction, leaping from rooftop to rooftop. She soon caught up with her body, running alongside it. Itachi glanced at her, before hissing, "What the hell are you doing? Where's the cloak?"

"It's back on the sill where I was sitting," she murmured back. "It'll be fine. I can't risk getting caught, that thing is like a flashing neon arrow labeled 'CRIMINAL'."

Itachi rolled his eyes. "Those things are expensive.. You'd better not lose it."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, but shook her head. "I won't."

"You've gotta hide now," he whispered, landing on one knee. Sakura landed right beside him, before nodding. She looked around, before jumping off the side of the tall roof, flipping back. She caught the edge with two hands, dangling off the side of the building now, at the back, facing the woods. It was abnormally easy for her to grip the side; she supposed it was the Uchiha's strength that held her up. She sighed, waiting boredly, until she heard voices.

"Elders, I have grave news," she heard her own voice say.

"What's wrong?" one of them asked rather grumpily.

"The Hokage has just died.." her voice said softly, and Sakura winced at the words.

'_Because of me.'_

"What?!" They gasped.

"Shizune has called an emergency meeting, come quickly.." her voice said, and Sakura heard light footsteps. When she looked down, all she saw was three silhouettes running in the direction of the Hokage's tower. She didn't know what she should do. Follow them, or.. Stay here?

She decided to follow. Her curiosity was too strong to just stay here hanging off the edge of a building, waiting for Itachi to come get her. So, she used a powerful arm and some leverage from the building and flipped herself over the edge, landing on one knee on top of the building. She then dashed for the next building, leaping from roof to roof, quietly. She felt Itachi's pony-tail blowing in the air behind her, and she let a small smile cross her face. It felt kinda good to have long hair again.. She missed her long hair, but she remembered making a vow never to let her hair grow out again.. it was a symbol of when she used to be weak.

It was funny, how a man could have long hair and be successful, but she couldn't. She knew a few guys who had long hair, and they were strong.. very strong.

Itachi, was one. He wasn't called the Uchiha Prodigy for nothing; Sakura'd seen him in battle. He was like a god.

Neji was another. He was the strongest Hyuga in the village. He had already reached Anbu rank.

There was Kabuto, the traitor. He was a formidable foe, whether he was a mere henchman for Orochimaru or not.

And then there was Naruto. His hair had grown longer in the two years that had passed. Yes, it wasn't _very _long, but it was getting there.

And Naruto was the best ninja she knew.

_'Enough of the sob story,' _she thought to herself. _'Just go and find out what happens..'_

She landed on the same sill that she sat on before, and slid the cloak over her shoulders. She then grabbed the sill above her, and pulled herself up just enough to where she could peek inside. She squinted her eyes, and she mentally cursed Itachi's vision again. She could hear their hushed voices from inside the room.

"Shizune, what has happened here?" The old woman asked.

"H-He died from a heart attack," Shizune said quietly. "I-I couldn't save him, it was too late.."

"I see.." The old man murmured, and Sakura saw him put a hand to his chin in thought. Itachi was just standing in the background, face unreadable.

"Well, what are we to do?" the woman asked.

"Well, the stability of the village comes first.." the old man said. "We're going to have decide, right here and now, who the Hokage shall be."

**[A/N: Who do YOU think the Hokage should be? Cast in a vote along with your review and let me know what you think!!]**


	4. Chapter 3

**Story: "A Dangerous Trade."Author: MarauderGirl777.**

**Summary: Sakura and S-rank criminal Uchiha Itachi accidentally switch bodies due to a mishap in a battle. Will they destroy each other, or will this bring them closer together? SakuraxItachi, hints of SakuraxSasuke.**

**Rated: M, for language and possible mature scenes in later chapters.**

**Language: English.**

**Category: Naruto.**

**Author's Note: I've gotten a few votes on who should be Hokage. Naruto's a candidate, Kakashi's a candidate, and so is.. "Sakura"? O.o; I wonder how that would pan out. Anyways, we'll just have to see..**

**Chapter Three.**

* * *

"But who should it be?" The woman asked.

"I think Hatake Kakashi is definitely a candidate," the old man tapped his chin.

"What about Naruto, sir?" Shizune asked, looking at them. "He's worked so hard, and he's grown so much.. He'd definitely be a good Hokage.."

"Absolutely not," the old man said immediately. "We'll not have the Kyuubi in such a powerful position.. What if he were to lose control? He'd definitely be able to kill many of us.."

"If he were going to lose control, he would have done it by now!" Shizune protested. "He's honed his powers, he's got the Kyuubi under control! He's no threat, Elder-sama.. He's grown so much, he's not the little kid he used to be.. He would be an amazing Hokage, I'm sure of it. At least consider him."

The man sighed. "Uzumaki Naruto is a candidate. But.. He will be kept under strict surveillance until I'm sure that he can be trusted concerning the matter of the Kyuubi."

"We don't have to choose the Hokage right now, do we..?" Itachi said. "I mean, the village isn't under attack and one of the rules is that we do not have to pick a Hokage right away unless the village is in a dire situation.."

The Elder looked to Sakura's body. "Who is this girl?" he asked, looking to Shizune.

"My name is Haruno Sakura, and don't talk like I'm not here."

Sakura, still hanging from the window sill, gasped at what she heard. Was Itachi trying to give her a death sentence, talking to an _Elder _like that?!

The old man raised an eyebrow, looking at her like she'd grown another head. He then said, "You've got spunk.. I like that. A determined person would make a good Hokage."

Itachi looked at the man. "I'm stronger than I look, and I'm sharp as a dagger. I personally think I would make a rather decent Hokage."

The old man smiled wryly. "I'm beginning to like this girl, Shizune," he said. "Who trained her?"

"Tsunade," Shizune answered. "Sakura is-- .. Was Tsunade's apprentice."

"Ah, I see. Good training then. Who was her teacher as a genin?"

"Hatake Kakashi."

"Ah, good, good." the old man turned to Sakura. "Well, Miss Haruno, I think you're a decent candidate for the position of Hokage.. We have time to think about it, as you said, so we'll decide in a few days, if the village remains peaceful until then."

"What do we do with Danzou?" Shizune asked, looking down at the body, frowning.

"We'll hold a funeral for him tomorrow," the old woman said as the two Elders headed for the door. "No sense in waking up the entire village in the middle of the night."

"I suppose," Shizune said, and bit her lip, looking down at the body. The Elders left the office, and Shizune picked up Danzou's body, hauling him over her shoulder, and cast Itachi another look before heading towards the window. Sakura's eyes widened and she dropped down onto the sill below, inching along the wall to get out of Shizune's eyesight range.

"Sakura," Shizune looked back at the roseate's body. "Go home, get some rest."

Itachi nodded.

Shizune unlocked the window, and hauled the body up through the opening. As soon as the woman took off, body with her, Sakura leaped up over the edge, landing on the sill. She then leaped through the window, gaping at Itachi. "YOU'RE running for Hokage?! IN MY BODY?"

Itachi shrugged. "Not my decision."

Sakura was fuming. "Who told you that you could do whatever you wanted? You're in MY body!"

Itachi surprised Sakura by lunging out with lightning reflexes and grabbed Sakura by the throat. He looked up at her, eyes fierce and deadly all of a sudden. He pulled her down to face-level, hissing, "You have any idea who you're talking to..? You don't know how much power you have now that you're in my body, girl.."

Sakura's eyes were wide, her breath caught in her throat. _Why did seeing herself look like that scare her so badly? _

Because it wasn't _her. _It was perhaps one of the most dangerous men to walk the earth glaring at her like she was dead meat.

But she had his body. She had his power. She had his _Sharingan. _What could he possibly do to hurt her?

Oh, right. He could bash her face in with a single blow. And besides, she may have been possessing the Sharingan at the moment, but she didn't even know how to use it or anything.

He let her go and she stumbled back, shaking her head. Her throat didn't feel sore, even though Itachi had used chakra to make his grip tighter. She took in much-needed air and stared at her body.

".. What do we do?"

"Well, I'm feeling tired, so you're going to lead me to your apartment so I can sleep."

Sakura frowned. She didn't like the idea of a dangerous S-class criminal sleeping in her bed, whether he was in her own body or not.

"I'm _not _sleeping in the be--"

"I'm sleeping on the couch, idiot," Itachi said, though her pale face remained expressionless.

Sakura's brows furrowed angrily. "I've had enough of your smart mouth.. Shut it, or I'll tell the elders _right now _what's going on!!"

Itachi didn't flinch in the slightest. "It's the body _you're _in they're going to lock up, you're the dangerous one."

Sakura did flinch, and grumbling, she led the way out the window and onto the rooftops. Itachi followed, quiet, and Sakura dashed across rooftop after rooftop, towards her little flat.

She landed gracefully on her feet in front of the front door, and Itachi landed behind her quickly. She went to her pocket to unlock it.. Before realizing the key was in the pocket of her kunai pouch.

"E-Ehh… The key's in my kunai pouch pocket." she said, smiling sheepishly.

He silently dug in the small pouch on his slender leg and pulled the key out, handing it to her. She put the key in the lock and turned the knob, successfully gaining entrance to her little flat. She put the key under her homely door mat, and walked in, Itachi following. She hoped no one saw them.

Itachi shut the door behind them and Sakura flipped the lights on. "Home sweet home.." she murmured, sighing. "Want something to eat? Drink?"

She heard no reply behind her; no sign that he'd even heard her. Why was she even offering anything to a criminal, anyways? Someone she hated with the deepest passion one person could muster?

"Fine, whatever," she said, and went to her room. She started to pull her shirt up when she felt his presence in the room. She whirled around to see him striding easily by her; his shoulder brushing against hers. She demanded to know what the hell he was doing, and he glanced at her with jade eyes as he replied curtly, "You're disgusting. I'm giving you a shower."

"NANI?!" she screeched, eyes wide. "N-No way! No no no!!"

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Honestly, girl.. We have no idea how long we're going to be stuck in each other's bodies. You expect me to go Kami-knows-how-long without washing?"

"W-Well, er.." She was cornered. She knew he was right; but she didn't want the man _looking _at her body, much less _touching _it. "I.."

"Exactly." he glanced at her again before going into the bathroom and shutting the door behind him. Sakura sighed dejectedly, tossing the cloak into the floor near her bed. She sat down on the edge of the bed.

He was going to be touching her body.. She felt her face grow hot. And sooner or later, she was going to have to touch his.. She felt this heat coil in the pit of her stomach, and she looked down.

"OH MY GOD!" She screeched and her hands immediately flew down to cover up the bulge that began forming in her pants. Sakura's head poked out the door, looking stoic as ever.

"What the hell was that?" Itachi asked.

Sakura's face was a bright red and her hands were locked in place.

"…. What were you thinking about?" Itachi asked, obviously knowing what she was talking about.

"I-I uh.. N-nothing!" she squeaked, biting her lip. "R-Really.."

"For Kami's sake, girl.." he shook his pink haired head. "Quit thinking such juvenile thoughts. If you start touching my special areas in the middle of the night, I'll kill you, I swear on my name as Uchiha."

Sakura glared at him, face redder. "Who said I WANT to touch you, anyways?! Huh?!"

"I know you do, I can see it on your face," he said, jade eyes narrowed. "And not to mention you were experimenting on my body earlier while I was speaking with that dark-haired one.. What was her name again.."

"Her name is Shizune," Sakura snapped, averting her gaze. "And.. You.. Saw that?"

"Of course," he replied, face dull. "Your eyes are.. Sharper than mine, sadly."

Sakura sighed slightly, before glaring at him, frustrated. "W-Well I was only curious! I can't look?!"

"I can't, so why should you be allowed?" he countered plainly.

"E-Err.." Sakura looked away, glaring at the wall. "Whatever.."

"Don't touch me." Itachi said before pulling his head back and shutting the door.

Sakura looked down at the small bulge that had begun to die down. "How the.." she wondered aloud. So it worked the same way for guys..? She'd do well to keep her thoughts clean; if Itachi saw her with another bulge he'd be sure to kill her.

She sighed again and plopped back on her bed, arms stretched out. "God.. This is going to be rough."


	5. Chapter 4

**Story: "A Dangerous Trade."Author: MarauderGirl777.**

**Summary: Sakura and S-rank criminal Uchiha Itachi accidentally switch bodies due to a mishap in a battle. Will they destroy each other, or will this bring them closer together? SakuraxItachi, hints of SakuraxSasuke.**

**Rated: M, for language and possible mature scenes in later chapters.**

**Language: English.**

**Category: Naruto.**

**Chapter Four.**

* * *

Sakura awoke to see a body lying atop hers, and she did her best not to scream immediately. First, she gazed at the form. It was her own, she could tell by the pink hair. Itachi was apparently sleeping, and on top of her. This freaked her out even more, and it took all her will to keep still.

She wondered why he was on top of her in the first place. Didn't he say he was going to sleep on the couch? And from what she could tell, he was disgusted by her, and didn't want to be near her. So why…?

She shifted uncomfortably. She smelled nice. The movement, even though it was slight, seemed to stir Itachi, and he awoke, jade eyes slowly opening. Once he realized where he was, he calmly got off of Sakura, and sat on the edge of the bed.

"What the hell was that?" Sakura demanded, sitting up. "Why were you on top of me?"

"I have a habit of sleep-walking," Itachi replied calmly. "I must have ended up there."

"Don't do it again," Sakura hissed, getting up. She went to the closet and grabbed an outfit off of one of the hangers, and tossed it onto the bed. "Get out so I can change."

"Alright." Sakura watched, bewildered, as Itachi took HER clothes and left the room.

"HEY! Where the hell are you going with MY clothes?!" Sakura yelled.

"You forget that I'm in YOUR body, therefore I am forced to wear YOUR clothes."

Sakura blinked. It took her a moment to realize.. _She didn't have any suitable clothes._

"Err.. We're going to have a problem." Sakura mumbled.

Itachi looked at her.

"Well.. I can't exactly go out in public looking like this, so.. Could you.. Go to Kakashi-sensei's place and make up some excuse to borrow his clothes?"

Itachi sighed softly, jade eyes glancing away. "Where is his house?"

"Down the street, last house on the left," Sakura mumbled.

As Itachi walked out the door of Sakura's bedroom, she turned her attention to the phone. She quickly picked up the receiver and dialed Shizune's number. As it rang, she placed her index and middle fingers against her throat, igniting chakra to her fingertips. This squeezed her voice box, making her voice sound much higher-pitched. She coughed from the pressure, before Shizune answered. "Hello..?"

"Hey, S-Shizune," she squeaked, biting down anxiously on her lip.

"Who is this?" the raven-haired medic demanded from the other end.

"S-Sakura, I need your help with something," Sakura rasped in reply. "Please come to my flat immediately; bring your make-up kit."

Sakura hung up without another word. She removed her fingers and cleared her throat, before lifting a hand to scratch her head. It itched; she needed a shower.

… Shower…

"Oh Jesus," Sakura's breath hitched and she almost tripped over her own feet. She didn't look down, she _couldn't_ look down, cause she knew that if she saw that little lump in her body's pants, she'd freak.

She took slow, deep breaths to calm herself, and she grabbed the hem of her shirt. She pulled it up, over her head and tossed it aside to the floor. She looked around, trying to keep her gaze off of the body below her. She even closed her eyes a few times, before resorting to looking up at the ceiling. However, she didn't have to look at the body to know how amazingly beautiful it was. She could feel it.

She really couldn't help herself; she let her perfect hands wander the smooth, taut skin of her perfect body. She felt each rippling muscle, reveled in the sensation her fingers caused throughout her slender abdomen.

And then she looked down. She couldn't help it; she looked down. And she saw a rather large lump in her pants.

She was curious, she admitted; since Itachi wasn't there, why not experiment? Sakura may not have had any experience with the opposite sex, but she knew from medical journals that cold showers normally killed an erection. So once it got too big, she'd just turn on the cold water and she'd be fine.

Surprisingly to her, she wasn't visibly freaking out at the sight of the lump in her pants. She eventually tore her gaze away from the perfection known as her current body and hooked her thumbs in the edge of her pants. She could _not _look down as she pulled the rest of her clothing off; she really WOULD freak. She knew that if she did, the sight of his hard, thi-- .. Well, It would make that bulge down there grow, and freak her out even more, and arouse her more, and it'd grow more, and..

She stepped out of the pants, her gaze remaining on the wall, and tossed the garments away.

As she stepped into the bathroom and bent over to turn the water on, she realized: since she was CLEANING the body, she would have to touch…

She shook her head, trying to get her mind off of it. She straightened herself and turned towards the mirror, a hand reaching back to pull the pony-tail our her black hair. She paused mid-motion when she actually SAW the body in the mirror. She nearly fainted.

'_Kami, Itachi's sex in human skin, isn't he..?' _she thought in awe as she stared. His shoulders were broad, and he was muscular, but not ripped to the point where he looked like a body-builder. His hips were slender and his chest was taught and toned, the same perfectly pale shade as the rest of his body(which she refused to look at). His arms were perfectly toned as well, and when she raised the arms to look at his hands, she found that, like the rest of him, were perfect. She'd never really paid any attention to hands before, but Kami, his hands were beautiful. His fingers were long and slender, but not to the point where it looked weird. The black nails were perfectly trimmed, not short like they would be if he chewed on his nails, but not long enough to look feminine. The ring on his right ring finger was placed perfectly on the digit, the red background of the center stone shining up at her beautifully yet ominously.

She continued staring for another moment before shaking her head, sliding the ring off and setting it on the sink. She reached back and untied her hair, letting the long black strands ripple down her back. She shivered as she ran her fingers through the locks. She then gazed at her face. Her beautiful Uchiha face. She leaned forward in the mirror and her hands slowly rose to touch her cheeks. She continued gazing at herself with coal irises, fingers slowly running up the sides of her face, before dancing across the eyebrows. The eyelashes were unusually long, but it somehow seemed to fit his appearance. She then traced nimble fingers slowly down the two lines that went from the bridge of Itachi's nose down across his cheeks. She looked at them oddly, but liked them; they also fit his appearance. _'What do they call it?' _she wondered aloud. _'Oh, Crow's Feet, I believe..'_

Sakura's favorite part of Itachi's face was probably his lips. Kami, they were perfect. Soft, she found as she ran the tips of her fingers over them, but not so plump they looked feminine. They looked oh-so kissable.. Sakura found that she wanted to kiss herself.

Which was weird.

'_This is way too weird,' _she thought, shaking her head and turning towards the shower.

* * *

Itachi's thoughts were kept to a null as he walked down the street to Kakashi's house. Frankly, it felt sort of nice to be able to walk out in public without being attacked. He could pretend that he was a normal person(though female), and no one would know. He heard someone call out Sakura's name and he turned his head, looking in the direction of the voice.

It was some blonde girl he'd never seen before. Her hair was in a long pony-tail high up on her head, and she waved like she was having a seizure. Itachi just stared at her with bored jade eyes as the girl walked up to him.

"Hey, forehead!" she said, grinning. Itachi began walking, and the girl fell into step beside him. He glanced at her in slight agitation as she began chatting about something he didn't bother to listen to. He wished he could shut her up, but he had to play the character. He assumed that she was one of Sakura's friends; who on earth could stand the company of this blonde hyperactive bimbo?

Itachi remained silent, only turning his head to look at the girl when she asked what was wrong.

"Nothing," he said plainly, forcing a small smile to come across his lips.

"You're acting strange, Sakura.." the girl said, frowning. Azure eyes glanced in Itachi's direction.

"I'm fine.." Itachi glanced at her again, before looking ahead. "I have to go to Kakashi.. Sensei's house, I'll see you later."

He couldn't say the girl's name, because he didn't know it, and frankly, he didn't really care, either. He turned and left the blonde standing there, seemingly flabbergasted, and turned to the last house on the left. He composed himself, faking a large, Sakura-like smile, and knocked on the door.


	6. Chapter 5

**Story: "A Dangerous Trade."Author: MarauderGirl777.**

**Summary: Sakura and S-rank criminal Uchiha Itachi accidentally switch bodies due to a mishap in a battle. Will they destroy each other, or will this bring them closer together? SakuraxItachi, hints of SakuraxSasuke.**

**Rated: M, for language and possible mature scenes in later chapters.**

**Language: English.**

**Category: Naruto.**

**WARNING: There will be some sexual content in this chapter; you've been warned.**

**Chapter Four.**

* * *

Sakura felt herself relaxing in the hot water. It felt so nice, the streams just pelting down on her back. She refused to open her eyes, because she knew she'd arouse the hell out of herself. It felt so _weird, _being attracted to herself.

After washing the long black hair she was currently endowed with, she froze when she realized she had to wash her body. She bit her lip, and manned up. She _had _to do this, whether she wanted to or not.

She grabbed her favorite body wash and began lathering her hands up. She gulped and kept her eyes closed as she did so, but when she used those hands to begin rubbing soap over her chest and shoulders, she made herself shiver. Kami, it was so _weird_. She made herself.. _hard. _She continued to lather her body with the soap, and she made the mistake of looking down. Her eyes widened.

It was _long. _And _thick. _And.. raising up.. and growing larger.. and she freaked.

She screamed.

* * *

"Remind me again _why exactly _you need a set of my clothes, Sakura?" Kakashi scratched his head sleepily.

"Because," Itachi answered as he browsed for something he knew would fit, "I'm going to a costume party at a friend's tonight, and I'm going as you."

"I've never heard about a party.." he mumbled.

"You wouldn't know the person." Itachi said, finally finding a pair of black Jonin bottoms, and a black mid-sleeved shirt. He walked to the closet, pink hair swaying, and grabbed out a Jonin vest. After doing so, he quickly made his way out of the small flat, leaving a very confused Kakashi in his wake.

Itachi promptly marched down the street, power-walking his way to Sakura's house.

"Is she still in the shower?" he murmured to himself.

* * *

"O-Oh, Kami.." she bit her lip and tilted her head back. It felt so _good. _She'd been stroking this, huge, long.. _thing, _and the more she stroked it, the more she _looked _at it, the more she heard the deep, low sounds of pleasure come from her mouth, the more aroused she became. The effect she had on herself made her climax come all the faster, and the hot seed shot out onto the wall before her.

After she was done, she leaned back against the opposite wall, panting softly. She closed her eyes, biting on her lip. _'I cannot believe I just did that,' _she thought, turning red with embarrassment. _'What is _wrong _with me?'_

She shook her head, finishing up her shower, and turned the water off. She stepped out onto the towel on the floor and grabbed a towel, beginning to dry herself off. After towelling her hair off, she flipped her head back and the black strands flung to stick to her back and shoulders. She dried her body off and when she looked down to observe her towelling, she noticed a small line of dark hair going down her abdomen and over her navel. _A "happy trail"._

Sakura found that immensely attractive.

She used a finger to brush over the little trail or hairs, staring down at them. After a moment, she snapped out of it, and wrapped the towel around her torso under her arms, out of instinct. No one was there, so it didn't matter, right? It was a natural female thing to do, and no matter what body she was in, she was still female.

She opened the bathroom door, and the cold rush that came with the entering of her room made goosebumps raise on her arms. The hair on her legs saved the lower limbs from the same fate.

She stepped into her room, and a voice made her freeze.

"What on earth are you wearing?"

* * *

Sakura turned her head to see her own body standing in the doorway, clothes in hand.

Sakura turned red. "W-What do you mean?"

"I mean," Itachi said, pointing at the towel, "That you look absolutely _ridiculous _wearing the towel like that."

Sakura frowned, her hands going to her hips. "Excuse me, but if you haven't NOTICED, I'm FEMALE!"

Itachi only looked at her.

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "What? Stop looking at me like that."

Itachi shook his head. "It's so strange, seeing myself act like a little girl.."

Sakura growled. "Well get used to it. You make me look like… Well.."

"Like me?" he finished for her.

Sakura's eye twitched. "Yeah.. Like you."

"I don't feel the need to put an act on in front of you, since you actually know what's going on," Itachi informed her. "I'm not so stupid as to act like myself in your body in front of others."

Sakura frowned snootily. "It's not like my acting skills are going to be put to use anyways; I'm in the body of a _criminal!"_

"You talk too loudly," Itachi rolled his eyes, tossing the clothing he'd obtained from Kakashi onto her bed. "There; get dressed."

"Get out first."

Itachi just stared.

Sakura then realized what she'd said sounded extremely stupid.

"I believe I've seen my own body naked before," Itachi said, and Sakura blushed.

'_Yeah, I have too, and I've touched it,' _she thought, biting on her lip.

Itachi's eyes narrowed. Sakura noticed this and immediately looked away, biting down harder. "S-Still, it's a comfort issue.. Please."

Itachi merely shrugged his shoulders and walked out the bedroom door, closing it behind him.

Once the door was closed, Sakura looked down at herself. She did look rather awkward, she noted, but she didn't really care at that point. She looked towards the clothes, and desperately hoped Itachi also got underwear. Sakura knew her own panties wouldn't fit Itachi's body, not to mention it'd look ridiculous.

She looked in the clothes, and found that Itachi had gotten boxers, and she let out a sigh of relief. She just hoped Shizune wouldn't get there before she was dressed..

The doorbell rang, and Sakura groaned. Why was her luck so terrible? She cursed and quickly got dressed, stumbling into the pants Itachi'd retrieved and slipping on the shirt quickly. She slid on the Jonin vest, and zipped it up, before opening the bedroom door. Her feet were bare; Itachi'd answered the door for her.

As soon as Shizune caught sight of her, the femme screeched.


	7. Chapter 6

**Story: "A Dangerous Trade."Author: MarauderGirl777.**

**Summary: Sakura and S-rank criminal Uchiha Itachi accidentally switch bodies due to a mishap in a battle. Will they destroy each other, or will this bring them closer together? SakuraxItachi, hints of SakuraxSasuke.**

**Rated: M, for language and possible mature scenes in later chapters.**

**Language: English.**

**Category: Naruto.**

**A/N: I am SO sorry I haven't updated.. I got serious writer's block, I've been trying to progress on my new fic "Of Bones and Blossoms", and I've had schoolwork like crazy. And it's a short chapter, I know.. I'm sorry! T_T  
**

**Chapter Five.**

* * *

"So that's why your voice sounded so odd.." Shizune murmured, staring at the two. She sat on the couch, and Itachi and Sakura stood before her.

"Shizune.. We really can't reveal this to the public, or to anyone really," Sakura said pleadingly. "Not with the current problem with the non-existent Hokage. You've got to help us. I can't stay cooped up in this little apartment all day, but I can't roam around like this. Even without his cloak, _he," _she said, glancing at Itachi, "Is too recognizable. I know you specialize in disguise."

Shizune sighed, bringing her hands up to rub her temples. "I understand, Sakura.. I just.. Well, I brought my stuff with me, so.. Let me teach you what you'll have to do daily."

Sakura nodded, raven locks falling into her face, stringy and wet, and Shizune stood, grabbing up a rather large black brief-case. After seating herself back on the couch, she opened it up with a _click, _and inside was a cornucopia of items made especially for disguise purposes. Sakura looked over Shizune's shoulder at all the things displayed in the brief-case, eyes wide with curiosity. It wasn't like she'd never seen inside of it before, but apparently the woman had updated it.. Extensively.

"Let's see…" the woman murmured, browsing through the various items in the briefcase. "We're going to need to change the eye-color, hair-color.. We're going to need to get rid of those lines.. Good, you've got different clothes."

Sakura glanced down at herself, before looking back at the items in the brief-case. "What are you going to do?"

"Well, you're going to be wearing some contacts, and.. A wig." Shizune replied, not bothering to glance at Itachi's body.

Itachi remained silent the entire time, which surprised Sakura. He really didn't care about his looks, did he? "What color hair will I--"

"Patience, Sakura," Shizune hushed her, continuing to browse. Her brows were knitted in concentration. "I think… hm."

Sakura huffed slightly, folding her arms over her chest and waiting.

"Let's see… Green."

"NANI?!" Sakura screeched.

"Kami, Sakura! Calm down, I mean green contacts." Shizune snapped, before slowly pulling a small box from the large case. She handed the box to Sakura, who took it quietly, before she lifted up a latch at the bottom of the case. The floor of the inside of the briefcase lifted, revealing another compartment full of all kinds of wigs, piled together.

Shizune glanced at Sakura, before beginning to pull wigs from the case. There were many of them, but there were only a few that Sakura actually liked. Shizune chose three, before putting the rest back in the case and moving it aside. Sakura looked at the three that were chosen. One was blonde, and was short, but it didn't seem it was too short. Another was an auburn color, and was pulled into a pony-tail much like Itachi's. The other was black, raven-black, and seemed very long. The trails of hair hung off of the side of the coffee table.

"Which one do you like?" Shizune glanced at Sakura. "Or rather.."

The woman glanced at Sakura's body. "Which one do you like..?"

"I don't care," came Itachi's airy reply.

Shizune sighed softly, before looking up at Sakura. "Well?"

"Uhm.." Sakura frowned. "The black one."

"Alright.." the woman stood and grabbed the wig, and the little box she'd pulled out of the case. "Now." She made Sakura sit in a chair, and set to work on the long, damp raven locks that consisted of Itachi's hair.

Sakura closed her eyes as Shizune pinned up the hair into a mess on top of her head. She took the wig and settled it on Sakura's head, making sure the real hair was out-of-sight, and adjusted it to where it looked rather natural. Shizune then began to apply some make-up around the edges of Sakura's face with some base she grabbed from the brief-case, to make the wig look more natural.

After her work was done, she looked at Sakura, tilting her head. She put a finger to her chin, her ebony eyes calculating, speculative. "That looks good, Sakura.. Now, that wig is made of real hair, so make sure to brush it regularly. And yes, you'll have to wash the wig. I'll show you how to do that later. Now, for the eyes.."

Sakura frowned. She was about to make a comment, but she glanced at Itachi and thought better of it. She turned her eyes on Shizune and waited as the woman opened the little box she'd pulled from the large briefcase earlier. She delicately plucked one of the eye-pieces from one of the slots, before her other hand went to Sakura's left eye. She pulled the eye-lids apart, and Sakura resisted the urge to wince and pull away. Shizune carefully placed the contact in, before letting the eyelids go. Sakura blinked a few times, before looking up at Shizune.

Shizune smiled in approval. "Good." After a moment, she grabbed the other one with a finger, before stretching the eyelids of the other eye apart. After placing the contact on the cornea carefully, she let go, and stood back. "Look at me, Sakura."

Sakura's eyes lifted to look at Shizune, and the woman nodded. "I believe that'll work. Now, to get rid of those lines.."

She grabbed the base she used before and began to apply some to Sakura's face with a sponge. Sakura closed her eyes and waited for the woman to finish. She didn't like the smell of the make-up. Too.. Plastic-like.

"Well, I think my job here is done." Shizune said, tossing the sponge onto the coffee-table carelessly and setting the make-up back in the brief-case. She pulled out a bottle of eye drops and set it on the coffee table as well, closing the brief-case up. "You'll need to keep your eyes moisturized with those drops, and take the contacts out when you're not using them. I didn't do it for now, but when you put the wig on, use some kind of hair-pin to keep it in place, in case you're in a situation where you have to run or do something that might make it fall off. Understand?"

Sakura nodded quietly, before standing. She looked at Shizune, smiling appreciatively. "Thank you for this."

"I'll be checking up on you regularly.. I need to make sure no one finds you out. With the Hokage situation at hand, I understand the need to keep it a secret from the council, and I trust you to keep Itachi at bay."

Just as Sakura was about to answer, she heard her own voice float through the room; it was so cold--so foreign-- that it hardly sounded like her. "You talk about me as if I'm some child that needs to be looked after."

Shizune turned to him, frowning. "Not a child, just a criminal."

Itachi's cold jade eyes narrowed. "Criminal I may be, but that does not mean you have a right to talk about me as if I'm not in the room."

Shizune ignored the statement and turned back to Sakura. "You know what else to do.. I'm going to give you some money. Get some more clothes."

Sakura nodded, and Shizune dug some Ryo from her pocket. She dropped them in Sakura's hands, before turning and leaning to grab the handle of her brief-case with a hand. Without another word, the woman went to the door and opened it, walking out and shutting it behind her.

"Well.." Sakura mumbled awkwardly when they were alone again.

"Well?"

"Uhm.. Are you hungry?" She frowned slightly.

"Yes," was his only reply as he stood there, looking everywhere but her.

"Well.. Let's test out this disguise. Let's get some food," she mumbled, approaching the door. She opened it, and Itachi wordlessly followed her out onto the street.


	8. Chapter 7

**Story: "A Dangerous Trade."Author: MarauderGirl777.**

**Summary: Sakura and S-rank criminal Uchiha Itachi accidentally switch bodies due to a mishap in a battle. Will they destroy each other, or will this bring them closer together? SakuraxItachi, hints of SakuraxSasuke.**

**Rated: M, for language and possible mature scenes in later chapters.**

**Language: English.**

**Category: Naruto.**

**Suggested tracks: "Don't Trust Me" by 3Oh!3, "Smooth Criminal" by Alien Ant Farm, "Crazy Angel" by Kill Hannah, "What I've Done" by Linkin Park.**

**Chapter Seven.**

* * *

Sakura felt so embarrassed. As she walked alongside Itachi down the main street of Konoha, she got many stares. Apparently, she was attractive, because many girls were looking at him and gaping, blushing, whispering to other blushing and giggling girls.

She sighed slightly, glancing at the "girl" walking beside her. "Ugh.. Ita--"

"Don't call me that in public."

"Then what should I call you?" she frowned, before giving a waving girl an awkward smile.

"Just Sak--"

They were stopped by a girl that came up to them. She looked about fifteen, two years younger than Sakura and seven years younger than Itachi, and her hands were clasped together at her chest. "H-Hi," she said, blushing a bright pink.

Sakura looked at her, blinking. "Err.. Hi."

"I-I'm Mikotsu," she said breathily, giggling some. "I've never seen you before.."

"I'm new here," Sakura said, rubbing the back of her neck. "I'm just visiting for a while."

"Haruno-san," the girl looked to Sakura, forcing a civil smile on her face. "You're his.. Escort, I assume?"

"He asked me to, specifically," Itachi answered with a smug look on his pale face.

"Oh.. I see." her forced smile became what it truly was; a scowl. "Well.. Why don't you let me take him off your hands? I'm sure you've got a lot to do."

"Actually, I'm free for the rest of the week," Itachi replied casually, arms folding over his chest.

"Hmph.." she frowned, huffing, before looking to Sakura with a sparkling smile. "Well.. If you need anything… Uhm.. What is your name?"

Sakura froze. She hadn't thought of a name. While Mikotsu waited expectantly for an answer, Sakura wracked her brain for answers. After a moment, a light-bulb went off in her head. "Hisoka," she answered her. Hisoka meant 'reserved', a suitable pseudonym for someone like Itachi.

"Hisoka.." she murmured, blushing, before looking back up at Sakura. "Well, Hisoka-kun, if you need anything, let me know!"

"Alright," Sakura responded with a small, polite smile, before glancing at Itachi. He didn't appear to look uncomfortable.. He didn't appear to have any emotion at all. Not unusual. After Mikotsu trotted away back to a group of girls, Sakura continued to walk, Itachi right beside her. "Where do you want to eat?"

"Dango," was Itachi's only reply. "Mitarashi dango."

Her face lit up. "Dango? You like dango?"

"Why would I eat it if I didn't like it?"

His answer agitated her, but she didn't let it deter her from a good mood. Dango was her favorite food. Sweet dumplings, some called it. Mitarashi dango wasn't her favorite kind, but it was mildly sweet, so she didn't mind it. She could order her favorite kind, since it was a general dango shop they were going to, and she knew just where to go.

Once they got to a quaint little shop on Konoha's main street, they sat at a little table under the tent-like cover of the place. They waited for service, and as they did, Sakura muttered to her roommate across the table. "Looks like the disguise is a little bit _too _good."

"It works, that's all that matters," Itachi replied airily.

Sakura sighed. His lack of.. _care _was getting on her nerves, greatly. She was getting agitated.. But she had to keep her temper in check with this guy. He had a temper of his own, once it was unleashed, and she didn't want to face it again.

The waitress came and took their orders. Sakura ordered three sticks of dango; two Mitarashi, one ChiChi, her favorite kind. Two green teas were ordered to go along with the dango, and as the lady left to retrieve their orders, Sakura turned her attention to the street outside. She liked to watch the village; the people bustling about, tending to their business, kids playing in the street, shop-keeps trying to get people to come in and buy treats or gifts.

"It's been a while since I've been around so many people."

She turned her head to look at Itachi, surprised that he'd spoken. "Nani?"

He looked at her, jade eyes unreadable. "I haven't been surrounded by so many people since I left the village."

"What about infiltration missions..?" Sakura asked, glad she finally got something out of him, however random it was.

"I don't do those kinds of missions. Sasori and Deidara specialize in that." His gaze shifted to the table, where petite little fingers splayed out on the wood.

"I see.. Does it make you uncomfortable?"

"That doesn't matter," he replied, and closed his eyes.

She heaved a feather-light sigh. Something was better than nothing, she decided, and didn't push it any further.

* * *

"I really don't have anything planned for the rest of the day, except that I really need to study up on some patient's files and turn them in to Ino. She works at the hospital, she can take them to the head nurse for me."

They'd gotten home after eating in silence, and Sakura stood in the middle of her small living room. "I suppose you want me to give them to her for you," Itachi said quietly, looking at her apathetically.

"Yes, I would, if you don't mind.. You _are _in my body. It'd look odd for some guy she's never met before to give her the advanced medical reports her friend Sakura was supposed to have done a week ago." She smiled at her sarcasm. "Anyways, you can watch TV, or.. Whatever, really, I guess."

Itachi settled himself on the couch quietly, sinking into thought as Sakura left to go into her bedroom. He thought back to the night he had to murder his clan.

His parents, his aunts, his uncles.

His family.

He didn't want to do it; it broke what was left of his heart. Itachi was an excellent actor; the "rebel" show he'd put on for his father and his friends was completely believable. He'd killed his friend to obtain the Mangekyou Sharingan; the only way to gain enough power to take out the clan. It wasn't something he wanted to do, it was something that was required of him. He was the only one capable of getting rid of all of them, so he did. It was his job as a shinobi; he had to obey the rules.

It wasn't his choice; nothing he did was his choice. Did he want Sasuke to hate him? No. Did he want to be banished from his village? No. Did he want to join the Akatsuki and put on the bad guy show? No.

Did he want the Akatsuki to turn him into an emotionless bastard? No.

He took pride in his abilities, but that was about the only thing. He was attractive, he realized that, but that didn't mean a thing to him. He was wanted by many, but that didn't matter.

Oddly enough, he found comfort in being back in his hometown. At least, being back in his hometown in a state where he wasn't being tracked down by Anbu Black-Ops.

He wondered if sometime during this.. Captivity he was in, he'd be able to make a visit to his old home in the Uchiha compound. He didn't know if he could take seeing it or not, but he could most definitely try. He needed to see it.

He closed his eyes and settled back onto the couch.

* * *

She yawned quietly, looking at the complex paperwork under her. She sighed, tossing her pen down and leaning back in the chair, running a few fingers through the long hair of the wig she had on. Deciding that she really needed to get up and stretch her legs for a moment, she scooted the chair back and stood, stretching, lifting her arms above her head. She yawned quietly again, before turning and shuffling to the mirror beside her bedroom door. She looked at herself; she was immensely attractive, she would admit.

She thought Itachi's natural look was more attractive, however.

She sighed softly, undoing all the little clips that held the wig into place, and pulling it off slowly. Itachi's natural hair fell over her shoulders and down her back, and she smiled. Better.

She reached up to her left eye and gently took the contact from it, grabbing the small box she'd set on her dresser and putting the contact into the cleansing liquid in the proper holder. She then took the other one out, and closed the little case, setting it aside. She hung the wig on the side of the mirror, mentally making a note to brush it out later.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror. Itachi was beautiful. Not the girly kind of beautiful; the kind of beautiful that wasn't thought to exist. The surreal kind of beautiful. The unapproachable kind of beautiful. Even if Itachi weren't a criminal, she wouldn't have been able to even think of talking to him. The shape of his face was regal, his thin lips giving her shivers. His eyes were hauntingly misty, the coal hues hiding a smoldering fire behind the cold black.

After a moment, she tore her eyes away from the body she currently inhabited, and went back to her seat at her little work desk. She ran a hand through her long black hair, before rubbing the bridge of her nose for a moment. She had to think of a way to reverse this jutsu. What had went wrong? What could she do to reverse it?

She had to think of something soon before she drove herself crazy, but she couldn't at the moment. She had to get this damned paperwork done..

She grabbed up her pen and began labelling things for patient number one sixty-two, checking up on her medicine dosage and physical status and editing how she saw fit; only one of thirty files she had to complete.

She sighed.

This was going to take hours.

How wonderful.


	9. Chapter 8

**Story: "A Dangerous Trade."Author: MarauderGirl777.**

**Summary: Sakura and S-rank criminal Uchiha Itachi accidentally switch bodies due to a mishap in a battle. Will they destroy each other, or will this bring them closer together? SakuraxItachi, hints of SakuraxSasuke.**

**Rated: M, for language and possible mature scenes in later chapters.**

**Language: English.**

**Category: Naruto.**

**Suggested Tracks: "Wonderwall" by Oasis, "I Dare You to Move" by Switchfoot.**

**A/N: Hey guys. Tell me if you're not bothering to check out the suggested tracks; so I'll know whether to bother putting them up. Lol. Also, I try to constantly remind you guys that they're in each other's bodies to help your little "brain-theatre" when it plays these scenes through your head. They're not attracted to **_**each other **_**right now, because I don't think either of them are attractive to themselves. O.o If that makes sense. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Eight.**

**

* * *

  
**

Sakura was awakened by the bright sunlight in her window. She groaned softly and lifted her head from her desk, wiping the sleep from her eyes. Her neck and back both hurt, and her vision was abnormally blurry.

Oh, right. She forgot. She was in Itachi's body.

She leaned back in her chair and stretched, her arms going above her head. Where was Itachi?

She glanced over at her bed. The short mess of pink hair visible under the thick blankets told her that Itachi hadn't bothered to wake her up; he decided he'd steal the bed.

This made Sakura rather angry.

She grit her teeth, scooting her chair back and standing to her feet. After stretching her legs for a quick moment, she prepared herself, crouching slightly.

Releasing a loud battle cry consisting of "YOU PRIIIIIIIIICK!!", she leaped onto the bed, landing on him. She then began hitting him, growling and yelling colorful words.

He yelped, and as soon as he registered what was going on, two pale hands shot out from under the covers and grabbed Sakura's thicker, masculine wrists. She paused, wide-eyed, before glaring down at him. "You stole the bed, you douche!"

"Oh, quiet," he snapped, eyes narrowed. "You weren't complaining while you were asleep."

"Yes, well I'm complaining now!" she growled, beginning to struggle, their fingers locked as they began tussling. "My neck and back hurt!"

"Boo-hoo," Itachi replied, rolling them over so he was on top. Sakura found it hard to look up at herself in such a way. "Get over it."

Sakura quickly rolled over so that she was on top. _She was not going to lose this fight. _"You're going to give me a friggin' massage, you twat-waffle!"

He was about to say something, but first rolled them over.. Onto the floor. They both yelped as they fell off the edge of Sakura's bed, and laid there on the floor for a minute, just looking up at the ceiling.

"Well.. That was an accident." she mumbled.

He made no reply; he merely sat up, scratching the top of his head. She sat up a few moments after he did, before glancing at him. "I think I'm going to tak.." she trailed off at the look on his face.

_She was going to get the shower first, if it was the last thing she did._

They both scrambled to their feet and shoved each other, both racing for the bathroom door. "You owe me for last night!" she yelled, pushing at his head rather roughly.

"Too bad!" he grunted, shoving at her shoulders with all he had.

She was glad she was stuck in Itachi's body, for once. She had the upper hand; she had more physical strength than he did. She used a foot to kick him, and shoved him off her, opening the bathroom door and scurrying in. She slammed the door shut behind her and locked it, her back against the wood. She breathed a sigh of relief, before grinning and yelling out so he could hear, "Haha!! I've got the shower first, SUCKER!"

She heard a small grunt from outside the door, and she smirked triumphantly, before proceeding to shower.

* * *

She'd just got done putting on the wig, and was putting in the contacts when she heard a squeal in the shower. Her eyebrows furrowed and she slowly set the first contact back into the cleanser, looking in the direction of the bathroom. Itachi was showering, but what happened?

She went to the bathroom door, knocking on it. "You okay? What happened?"

"D-Dropped a bottle on my foot," came her own voice shakily.

"Whatever," She mumbled carelessly, returning to the mirror. After applying her contacts carefully, she blinked her eyes a few times, staring at her reflection.

The lines.. She had to get rid of the lines. Where was the make-up Shizune used? Did she take it with her? If it wasn't on the dresser…

Sakura sighed, beginning to browse about the dresser for her own make-up. She hoped that it was dark enough for Itachi's skin-color.. Otherwise she wouldn't be able to go out. She dabbed the make-up on with the little pad that came in the make-up case, and found that it suited fine.

"Hey, we need to get some more clothes for me, so get ready to go out," she called to the Uchiha in the bathroom. She heard a grunt in reply that made her roll her eyes. Was that all he knew to say? Was he a pig? Or did he have something stuck in his throat..? Her eye twitched slightly, and she sighed, brushing a long lock of hair from her face. She was tired of being male. She felt different, and it was uncomfortable. She may have been in possession of the hottest male body on earth at current, but that didn't mean she enjoyed it.

She moved away from the mirror and plopped down on her bed, which was messy from the fight earlier that morning. She had just relaxed and closed her eyes when the phone rang.

She groaned. Was _everything_ going wrong in her life? It sucked, really. Her life sucked. A lot.

"Answer the phone!! I can't answer it!" she yelled to Itachi, and he opened the bathroom door, stepping out. There he was, in a small towel, and unlike her, he changed his towel-bearing to fit her body. He picked up the phone on her dresser, her voice coming out: "Hello?"

Sakura looked at him, before hissing, "Who is it?"

He lifted an index finger in a motion for her be quiet. This made her scowl.

"Alright," he mumbled. "Mhmm."

She sighed, and when he hung up the phone, she demanded to know who it was and what was said. His only reply was, "We're meeting that Ino girl at some café for breakfast."

"What?" Sakura groaned. "She'll be all over me! I can't go."

"I am not going alone," the Uchiha said with a sense of finality in his voice. "You're already made-up anyways."

"That doesn't ma - .. Forget it. Fine." Sakura heaved a large sigh and she got up, stretching slightly. She looked down at her apparel: Kakashi's casual outfit, without the Jonin vest. She couldn't wear this every day. "Right after breakfast, we're getting some more clothes."

He grunted in reply, and Sakura fought back the urge to smack him.

* * *

"Hey Forehead! Who've you go - … Whooo.. Is that?" she turned pink, pointing at Itachi's body, which currently donned a wig, contacts, and make-up.

"This is…" Itachi looked at her. Apparently, he'd forgotten her made-up name.

She had too. Quickly, she stepped in and racked her brain for the name as she held her hand out to her friend. As the blonde took it to shake it, waiting for a name, Sakura inwardly squinted her eyes. _'Hi.. Hideki.. No, His… Hisoka!'_

"Hisoka," Sakura answered, grasping the woman's hand and shaking it gently. "My name's Hisoka. Nice to meet you…"

"Ino, I'm Ino," she giggled, smiling brightly. Sakura inwardly cringed.

This was going to be a _long _morning.

"So, Hisoka-kun, where do you come from?" Ino asked. They'd been sitting at a booth in a little shop, waiting on their orders.

"Uh - "

"He's a resident in Kirigakure," Itachi replied for her. "I met him there, and he said he wanted to come with me to Konoha."

"Yeah," Sakura added in. "We actually met in a shop a lot like this."

Ino smiled. "I see; that's great. Are you going to stay in Konoha, Hisoka-kun?"

"I'm not sure," Sakura replied. "I like it here and all, but Kiri is my home village.."

"I understand that, I wouldn't want to leave Konoha for anything." Ino giggled some. She was about to say something else, but plates being set in front of them interrupted what Sakura expected was another question. She had to remember what she was telling the girl, cause she had to keep the same story; she could give every person she met a different story. So, she made a mental note: She was from Kirigakure, she met Itachi in a food shop, she wanted to visit Konoha so she did.

"Are you listening?"

Sakura shook her head and looked at Ino, blinking. "Gomen, gomen.. What'd you say?"

"I asked how old you were, Hisoka-kun." Ino giggled again. Sakura was getting annoyed with all the flirtatious looks. If the girl giggled _one more time…_

"I'm.. Twenty-two." She cast a glance at Itachi, and he gave her the slightest of nods. He was indeed that age, the look told her. She mentally pumped her fist in the air. _**'I'm genius! CHA!'**_

Her eye twitched. Inner Sakura wasn't what she needed at the moment.

"Are you alright, Hisoka-kun?" Ino blinked.

"I'm fine," Sakura replied with the smallest of sighs, running a hand through her hair. "Tired." She shot a dark glance at Itachi, who ignored her.

"Aren't you going to eat your dango?" Ino pointed out, and Sakura looked down at it. She did order dango, didn't she? It was ironic, to Sakura; Itachi was in her body, but ordered rice. Sakura was in his body, but had ordered Mitarashi Dango… She inwardly giggled.

"Ahh.. Would you like them?"

"O-Oh no no!" Ino turned red. "I don't need them.."

"But all you got was water.." Sakura mumbled, pointing at the little bamboo cup. She fought back the smirk threatening to cross her lips; teasing the blonde was fun.

"I-I'm not hungry," She stuttered, turning redder.

"Then why did you invite us to breakfast?" Itachi questioned, seemingly innocently. Apparently he had the same idea as she.

"I just.. Truthfully, I'd heard about this new hot guy, and I wanted to meet him," Ino said, hanging her head. "Sorry, Sakura."

"It's alright," Itachi said, before scooting out of the booth seat. He took another bit of his rice before bringing his bamboo cup of hot tea to his lips, sipping from it. "Hisoka, would you like to go?"

"That sounds fine," Sakura replied. Inner Sakura was shrieking with laughter. "It was nice meeting you, Ino."

Then she had an idea.

Before she got up, she took a stick of Dango and put the end of the stick in her mouth; she winked at her blonde friend and watched as the girl practically fainted.

Being hot was so much fun.


	10. Chapter 9

**Story: "A Dangerous Trade."Author: MarauderGirl777.**

**Summary: Sakura and S-rank criminal Uchiha Itachi accidentally switch bodies due to a mishap in a battle. Will they destroy each other, or will this bring them closer together? SakuraxItachi, hints of SakuraxSasuke.**

**Rated: M, for language and possible mature scenes in later chapters.**

**Language: English.**

**Category: Naruto.**

**Suggested Tracks: "Holiday" by Greenday, "Head Like a Hole" by Nine Inch Nails.**

**A/N: Okay, so.. Looks like Itachi _may _be warming up to Sakura, no~? He'll loosen up a tad in the next chapter; Sakura's new attitude towards him is going to be a big factor in that. She's gonna put more of an effort into getting closer to him. Why, you may ask. That will be answered in the next chapter, too. ;] Review~!  
Oh, and.. Enjoy. :]**

**Chapter Nine.**

* * *

Sakura awoke to see her own body beside her on her bed. It took her a moment to register the situation she was currently in. She sat up, rubbing the side of her head and looking around. There was a note on her dresser. She picked it up, blinking, straining her poor eyes to read the writing.

_Sakura,_

_I need your body at the Hokage tower when you wake up. The elders are meeting with "you", Naruto, and Kakashi to talk about the position of Hokage(of course, with Naruto there, it'll be a huge argument). Anyways, feel free to come along yourself, but you must __not__ be seen. Itachi can handle himself, I'm sure, so if you'd rather sleep in, that's fine too._

_Shizune_

Sakura set the note back on her dresser and looked over at the sleeping form beside her, before reaching out and poking it. Itachi stirred, and when his head lifted to look at her, his jade eyes were ominous.

Apparently he wasn't a morning person.

But that was okay; Sakura wasn't either. "Get up," she said, her own eyes narrowing on him. He didn't move. "Why?"

"Because you're needed at the Hokage tower," Sakura snapped, grabbing the note off her dresser and shoving it in his face. He grunted, before his eyes scanned the note quickly. He nodded in comprehension, heaving the smallest of sighs and rising from the bed. Sakura watched as he padded to the bathroom, and moments after he closed the door behind him, she heard the shower start up. The man was showering constantly; it made Sakura suspicious that he was doing disrespectful things to her body.

But it was _Itachi Uchiha _she was talking about. The man didn't look like he even thought about things related to women; much less _do_ those things. She quickly dismissed the idea, shaking her head and collapsing back. She closed her eyes, arms perpendicular to her torso. She groaned softly. She was so tired..

After having breakfast with Ino, the pair went shopping for clothes for Sakura. They'd found plenty of casual outfits, and of course, Itachi remained silent the entire time. He only talked when spoken to, and even then it was one or two-word answers. It made Sakura suspect that she was back at square one.

She didn't understand the man. What went through his head? Being in his body, one would think she'd know, but thoughts, feelings.. They stay with the soul. Those are things that stay with an individual's spiritual form. It cannot be taken from that individual; only certain special powers could possibly peek into those thoughts and emotions. In other words, even though she currently occupied his physical body, she knew absolutely _nothing _about Itachi Uchiha.

What scared her was that she _wanted _to know.

It would make living with him much more bearable if she actually knew something.. Anything. What made him tick? Were there any certain things he did daily? Why was he so mysterious? She'd formed some sort of freaky bond with him that no one else had gotten the chance to do, _ever, _yet she knew nothing.

.. Was he bipolar? The thought struck the kunoichi's mind. Being a master of medical ninjutsu, and a natural medic at heart, she was curious. He seemed very moody; sometimes he seemed.. _decent, _for a criminal, and sometimes he ignored her completely. He never left her, and she understood that; it was his duty, for the time being. But why did he shut himself off from her?

She was shutting herself off from him, in her own way. Yes, she tried to make idle conversation with him to keep things from being more awkward than they already were, but she'd never really opened up to him. Was that possibly one of the reasons he kept his mind closed to her?

She was over-thinking things, wasn't she? She heaved a sigh and opened her eyes to look at the ceiling. _'Stay in warm cozy bed or go to a possibly boring meeting with two old people who have sticks up their rears…'_

She rolled over onto her stomach, before getting up, setting her feet on the floor. _'Might as well,' _she thought, lifting her arms above her head and stretching.

One plus about being male was that she didn't need to worry about showing her chest in public. She could sleep without a shirt; she could _train _without a shirt.

Training.. She was in the mood to train. She wondered if, after the meeting, the Uchiha would agree to train with her.. If he didn't, she'd go alone anyways. Though she really didn't need it, it'd feel good to exercise, and besides.. She wanted to test out his strength.. And perhaps figure out the sharingan.

She heard the water shut off and she went to her other dresser across the room, pulling out some casual clothes. She'd have to hide; how wonderful. Itachi entered the room, wrapped in a towel, heading straight for the closet. He took out her regular outfit, before going to her dresser, nudging her aside. She growled at him, irritated, and his reply was an uncaring grunt. He took out underwear and the like, before dressing himself. Sakura followed suit, and she decided that since she wasn't really going out in public, she didn't need her disguise…

Well, maybe.. Just in case. She applied the make-up to hide her marks and went with putting the wig on, securing it to her real hair. She tied the wig into a loose pony-tail resting at the base of his neck, long black strands flowing down her back. She decided to forgo the contacts; they'd only get in the way.. If she figured out the sharingan.

"Ready?" Itachi asked after he finished dressing.

Sakura looked at him, before raising her eyebrows. "You're kidding me, right…?"

"What..?" he looked at her, the smallest of frowns grace his pale lips.

She composed herself. _Open up. Be nice. _"Well, I normally wear my hair a certain way," she said, smiling. "Here, let me fix it."

She went into the bathroom, before rooting around in her cabinets. He gave a non-committal grunt, but followed her nonetheless. She sat him down on the toilet after lowering the lid on it, and plugged up the hair-dryer. She began mussing the pink strands, turning the device on and drying as she went. It took a few minutes, but soon the hair was dry. She brushed it and stepped back, grinning. "I look fabulous."

It was nearly hidden, but she barely noticed a hint of a smile on his lips.

* * *

"Welcome, Haruno Sakura," the female elder said, her head nodding slightly in respect. Itachi nodded in return, before looking at Shizune, who stood a few feet away from them, a little pig in her arms. '_Who carries a pet pig…?' _he thought, mentally snorting. What a stupid choice in pets. He remained silent, waiting for the others to get there.

When Naruto arrived, he looked half-asleep. Apparently he'd gotten out of bed and half-dressed himself, running to the tower. He greeting Itachi with a sleepy grin and a "Hey, Sakura-chan." Itachi only stared at him, arms folded over his chest.

Naruto seemed to notice the difference, and rubbed the back of his neck. Itachi murmured a "Hey."

"Not a morning person either?"

"Not at all," Itachi replied, before his attention shifted elsewhere.

The window. Kakashi was near the window; he wasn't coming in, though. Itachi didn't know the reason for it, but he cleared his throat, before going to the window. He reached a hand out and unlocked it, before opening it and leaping up. He moved his left arm out to the left, grabbing the Jonin by his vest. He dropped down from the window, dragging the silver-haired man with him, before dumping him on the floor.

"I-I was masking my chakra," Kakashi said, surprised. "How.. Did you know?"

"My skills have improved, Kakashi-sensei," Itachi said, eyes narrowing on him. "Next time.. Don't be late."

Kakashi ignored him and stood to his feet, brushing himself off. He stuffed a small book in the ninja pouch on his hip, before waving sheepishly to the elders. "Sorry I'm late, I err.. Had to help a little boy get his cat out of a tree."

"SAVE IT, KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Naruto yelled. His face was quite comical. "DON'T GIVE US YOUR CRAP!"

Itachi scowled. The boy was way too loud. He remained quiet, however, just giving the blond a look that said "Shut your mouth or I'll put you in so much pain you'll wish you never met me". The idiot didn't notice.

"Quiet, boy," the male elder said harshly, and Naruto quieted.

"The reason we're all here is because Danzou died a few days ago. The village is stable, so we didn't feel a need to discuss the issue immediately, but we are going to need a new Hokage."

There was a small gasp between Naruto and Kakashi. "How did he die..?" Kakashi asked, voice low.

"Heart-attack," Shizune replied softly, looking away. "I couldn't save him. It was too late."

"We're having a funeral for him tomorrow, at eight in the morning, but that's not what we need to talk about," the woman elder said. Her seemingly closed eyes looked at the four shinobi before her speculatively. "Kakashi, Naruto, and.. Sakura. The three of you are the current candidates for the title of Hokage."

"WHAT?!" Naruto gaped, staring at Itachi. "YOU'RE a candidate for Hokage, Sakura-chan?!"

"She called my name, didn't she?" Itachi said irritably. Was the boy really that slow?

Naruto quieted again after a look from the elders, and the male spoke. "I personally think Kakashi has the most experience, but Naruto has the most power and would probably be most able to protect the village in a time of emergency. However.. Haruno seems to have great wisdom, and spunk I think a good Hokage needs. She's a smart girl, even smarter than Tsunade, I think."

Kakashi looked from Naruto to Sakura, and back. "I will take the position if I am selected, but I will not fight for it."

"Neither will I," Itachi said, almost carelessly.

"Well, we've had a few days to think about it and discuss it, and we think we've made the right decision," the woman continued. "We've decided.."

".. That _all three _of you will play a part in the Hokage role." the man finished.

Itachi's eyes widened. _That _was unexpected.

* * *

".. That _all three _of you will play a part in the Hokage role."

Sakura's eyes widened. There'd never been more than one Hokage in the history of the village.. This was _big. _Sakura couldn't disagree with the Elders' decision; it was smart. But.. It was so _different. _This would make history.

But how would the village react?

"Are you serious?" She heard Shizune say. Distress was evident in her voice. "What would the villagers think? What would the shinobi think? This has never happened in the history of Konoha!"

"We know what we are doing," The man replied calmly. "We already have many things planned out. All we need is your cooperation." he directed the last part of his statement at the three candidates.

"I'm in!" Naruto exclaimed, pumping a fist in the air.

"Wait," the man said. "We want to give you today to think on it. Tomorrow, after Danzou's funeral, we're meeting here again. You'll give us your decisions then, and if you all agree to this, we'll be planning it all out. We'll have it done by tomorrow afternoon, and we'll announce everything to the village, if everything goes as planned."

Sakura almost fainted.

* * *

"I see.." Kakashi nodded quietly, thoughtfully.

"You all are dismissed," the woman said, and the two elders left the room serenely.

"Come with me," Shizune whispered to Itachi, before quickly exiting the room. He followed as commanded, descending the stairs in quick bounds. After going down a few flights, Shizune stopped at a door. It was her office, Itachi assumed, and when she entered, he spotted his cloak in the corner, on the floor. He immediately brushed by her and went to it, picking it up.

"Yes, I found it on the window-sill, I've had it for a few days," Shizune said tiredly. "I'm surprised no one saw it."

He said nothing. He'd completely forgotten about it. He didn't want to admit it, but he had. The girl could have so easily lost it.. He was furious.

Not too long after she'd spoken, Sakura came through the door, in his body. After she saw the cloak in his arms and the deadly expression on the Uchiha's face, her face turned a bright red.

_Oops._


	11. Chapter 10

**Story: "A Dangerous Trade."Author: MarauderGirl777.**

**Summary: Sakura and S-rank criminal Uchiha Itachi accidentally switch bodies due to a mishap in a battle. Will they destroy each other, or will this bring them closer together? SakuraxItachi, hints of SakuraxSasuke.**

**Rated: M, for language and possible mature scenes in later chapters.**

**Language: English.**

**Category: Naruto.**

**Suggested Tracks: "Breaking Inside" by Shinedown, "Rise Above This" by Seether, "Rooftops" by Lost Prophets.**

**Chapter Ten.**

**

* * *

  
**

"_I won't leave it, I prooooomise," _The Uchiha mocked her, though his face didn't look amused in the slightest. _"I just can't wear it right noooow."_

"I did NOT say it like that!" Sakura snapped, face turning redder. "I'm sorry, okay?! Geez! Who wouldn't forget with the mess we've been through?"

"That doesn't matter now," Itachi said calmly, though he still looked rather agitated. "Let's go."

Sakura went to protest, but thought better of it and instead let out a resigned sigh. "Fine."

"Sakura, did you hear all that was said?" Shizune asked, Tonton running to jump into her arms.

"Yes.. It's absolutely insane." Sakura said. "But.. It may just work."

"Yes, it's a good plan because with that you put the power of three shinobi into one, but.. What if there are fights over power?" Shizune's lips curved into a concerned frown. "And.. A criminal.. Hokage of this village? Do you know what he could do, getting that close to Naruto, Sakura?"

"You talk as if I'm not standing right behind you," Itachi said plainly, and Sakura saw Shizune's face pale.

"I-I don't think you'd have to worry about fighting over power," Sakura quickly said, trying to clear up the awkwardness that had developed. "Kakashi-sensei wouldn't fight for it, and I don't think Itachi-san here would.. Naruto would be the only possibility, and I can keep him in line."

"Uhm.. No, you can't," Shizune said awkwardly. "Naruto doesn't know you."

Sakura's lips pursed for a moment, before realization smacked her in the forehead. For about the twentieth time, she was reminded that she was in Itachi's body. "Err.. Right."

"Let's head out, then." Itachi swiftly - yet somehow with an unearthly sort of grace - towards the door.

* * *

The training field.

Where the grass was green and there was plenty of room. The air was fresh, and she took a deep breath, before letting it out. Itachi sat atop one of the three logs that occupied the open space, looking at her boredly. "Why are we here?"

"I want to get some exercise." Was Sakura's short reply. After a moment, she added, "Why don't you train with me?"

Itachi seemed slightly taken aback by her request, but soon after, he slowly shook his head. "No.. thank you."

'_Thank you?' _This surprised Sakura. She blinked, before nodding slightly. ".. Alright, your loss."

Itachi nodded quietly. "I'll settle for watching you."

This made Sakura slightly uncomfortable. Nevertheless, she began stretching her limbs, first her arms, then her legs. She couldn't stop focusing on his eyes on her, making her nervous. After her stretches, she began jogging around, before she stopped in the middle of the field. She looked around, her body poised, tense. She searched for a target. _'It'd be a lot easier if I could friggin _see,' She thought bitterly. Finally, she spotted a random target: a large tree branch. She began gather chakra into her fist, and was pleasantly surprised to feel the surge of chakra through her body. The man had quite a bit of chakra; that was nice. After a moment, she sped towards the tree her target was connected to, all the while keeping her eyes solely on that limb. She leaped into the air once she was within range, and reached an arm out, her fist connecting with the base of that branch. It flew backwards, spare pieces of bark and wood flying with it, and she quickly reached out and snatched the limb up.

She flipped and landed easily, and she liked how easily agility and speed came to her. Then, she had an idea.

A smirk spread across her thin lips, and she aimed. Her target: Itachi's pink head. If he was as powerful a ninja as everyone said, he'd be able to sense and dodge a mere tree limb, yes? She snickered slightly, and with a surge of unearthly strength, she shot the limb like a spear straight at the Uchiha.

* * *

He sensed something. His sharp eyes caught Sakura's movement in the bushes, and automatically his brain clicked. He knew what she was going to do seconds before she actually did it, barely giving him enough time to leap up from the top of the standing log, and into the air. He front-flipped and landed on the grass gracefully on one knee. Afterwards, he stood, a frown on his lips. "That was uncalled for."

He saw her emerge from the woods, walking in his direction. He watched her, slightly agitated, until she came close enough for them to speak without yelling. "I just wanted to see if you were as good as they say," She replied, grinning.

His eyes narrowed on her. "Do you have your proof now?"

"Not really," she winked at him, and this took him by slight surprise. Since when did she get so.. _friendly? _It wasn't.. a _bad _thing, he supposed, but it was odd. "I'd like for you to.. Spar with me."

"Not a chance. I'm tired," Itachi replied without hesitation. "I didn't get any sleep last night.. _Someone _hogs the covers."

Sakura's eyes widened, before she scowled, face turning pink. _"I so do not."_

"_You so do," _Itachi replied, mocking her. His eyes narrowed on her, before he turned away, beginning to shuffle towards the exit of the training field. "I'm going to take a nap."

"H-Hey, why?!" she stuttered, making a move towards him, and she paused when he stopped.

He turned his head to look at her over his shoulder airily. "I've nothing else to do, and I'm tired."

She remained quiet. She really had no good reason for him to stay, and she herself remembered that she wanted to try to activate the Sharingan. So, she let him leave, and waited until she couldn't hear the 'tak'ing of his shinobi sandals anymore. After she was sure he wasn't in sight, she turned her back on the exit into the village, thinking.

She thought of how she should attempt activating his kekkei genkai. Did it just come naturally? Did she have to say anything? Make any hand-signs? She was confused, and frankly, she didn't think she was going to accomplish anything, but it didn't hurt to try.

"Sharingan!" she said, and waited.

Nothing, as assumed.

She put her palms together before her chest, and closed her eyes. "Sharingan!"

Nothing.

She cursed and sighed slightly. She gave it a try.. Should she try anymore?

* * *

The girl was beautiful, he would admit that. Even for someone like him, who had no interest in sex or the like, he couldn't help but be attracted to her.

Well, her body. The body he currently occupied.

And even though he had the resistance of a monk, he was finding it difficult to keep his hands to himself.. Literally.

He tried his best not to look at himself whenever he had to bathe, but he also found that difficult. He found it disturbing that he was attracted to himself.

Many thoughts ran through the shinobi's head as he laid back on the bed. He wanted to bathe, but he'd done that earlier. So, he just settled for laying back on the soft bed, closing his eyes.

What had he gotten himself into.. He didn't think a battle with a little kunzite would have him end up like this; stuck in her body, dealing with raging hormones, his actual identity, becoming a possible new Hokage, and the fact that he was almost positive the Akatsuki would have started searching for him by now. What was he going to do? He didn't really care for the Akatsuki, but he knew that they would search Konoha along with every other village. What would happen to the village? Would they attack?

He didn't want harm to come to the village.. But what would Madara do? There was no telling on that subject. And Sasuke.. He wondered where the boy was. He wondered if he was safe. He wondered if he was alive.

No, he was alive. Itachi could feel it. He always knew, he always would know.

A hand went to his neck to absent-mindedly fiddle with his necklace.. Only to discover that it wasn't there.

Once again, he was reminded that he wasn't in his own body. The necklace was still around Sakura's neck most likely; he hadn't bothered to check, however.

He couldn't really figure the girl out. She was an open book, sure, but the book was written in a language he didn't understand. One moment she was pleasant, another she ignored him. Sometimes she spoke her mind around him, other times she was quiet. He didn't know what to expect from her. She was shy, then bold, then angry beyond words.

She was fascinating.

He wanted to figure her out; she was different from other people. Itachi was excellent at reading others, and could find out more information about a person just by reading their faces, interpreting their words and actions. It was one of the many talents that made the Uchiha such a good assassin; such a good shinobi in general.

But for some reason, he couldn't figure this woman out…

He pondered on this as he fell into a light sleep.


	12. Chapter 11

**Story: "A Dangerous Trade."Author: MarauderGirl777.**

**Summary: Sakura and S-rank criminal Uchiha Itachi accidentally switch bodies due to a mishap in a battle. Will they destroy each other, or will this bring them closer together? SakuraxItachi, hints of SakuraxSasuke.**

**Rated: M, for language and possible mature scenes in later chapters.**

**Language: English.**

**Category: Naruto.**

**A/N: I am SO SORRY for not updating in so long.. I feel horrible! Dx I've just had a lot going on lately. I hope you enjoy this though! This chapter will be extra long! **

**Suggested Tracks(Just because the songs are amazing): "Breathing Slowly" by Crossfade, "Reinventing Your Exit" by Underoath, "No More" by Three Days Grace, "Lost In You" by Three Days Grace, and "Forever May Not Be Long Enough" by Live.**

**Chapter Eleven.**

**

* * *

**

She thought back to Danzou's funeral. It wasn't sad, it was just.. Empty. She wasn't surprised; no one really cared for the old man. To her he was just a pompous, ignorant old fart.. She never like him.

She was resting at one of the dango shops in town, leaned back against one of the wooden tables. She sighed, wiping some sweat from her brow. After a moment, she glanced at the empty bamboo cup sitting atop the old table. It felt like there was a clock in her head, ticking away slowly.. It seemed like such a long day. It was only noon and Sakura was tired.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a girlish voice. "Hisoka-kun!"

She turned her head, mentally sighing, and noticed Ino standing at the edge of the tent covering the shop. She waved, smiling brightly and giggling, and Sakura forced a smile. "Hey there.. Ino."

"You remembered my name!" she exclaimed and slipped into the tent-like cover, approaching him. She sat down next to Sakura, leaning on her and giggling. "So how are you feeling?"

"I'm doing just fine," Sakura replied. She forced another smile on her face. "How about you?"

"Great, now that I've found you!" she giggled once more. Sakura's eye twitched. "So, Hisoka-kun, how about going to see a movie with me?"

Sakura stood to her feet, looking down at her and faking an apologetic smile. "I'm really sorry, I would love to.. But I can't. I've got quite a few things I'm required to do. Maybe some other time, okay?"

Ino pouted, but nodded. "Okay, Hisoka-kun.."

"I'm sorry," Sakura said, and waved. "I'll see you later, Ino."

With that, Sakura walked out of the shop, secretly grateful she was rid of the flirtatious blond.

* * *

He awoke to the slamming of a door. Without moving, he turned his eyes to look out the door of the bedroom. He saw Sakura pass by the doorway, entering the small kitchen. He heard the door of the refrigerator open and shut.

Wordlessly he sat up and stretched, his arms rising up above his head. His eyes followed Sakura as she entered the bedroom and went to her dresser. She set the small bottle of water she'd taken a sip from atop the wooden furniture and glanced at Itachi carelessly as she went into the bathroom.

He wondered what had twisted her panties in a knot. She wasn't normally like this; not that he cared. He just laid back once more and closed his eyes, relaxing sleepily. He heard her come out of the bathroom after the toilet flushed and he popped one eye open to look at her lazily. "Something the matter?"

"What do you care?" She snapped.

"I don't, I'm merely curious." He responded calmly.

"Whatever," She growled and stalked off.

* * *

Truthfully, she didn't really know why she was so irritated. Perhaps it was the constant flirting she was getting from the village girls; or maybe it was the constant airiness she received from Itachi. It made her feel like she wasn't getting anywhere with him, and that frustrated her.

One thing Haruno Sakura wouldn't accept was failure.

* * *

His gravity-defying silver hair swayed lightly in the breeze. He closed his eyes for a moment and took it in, grateful for it; it was hot outside and the breeze was a relief to his skin, sticky from sweat.

He opened his eyes after a moment to give his attention back to Icha Icha; it was getting to a good part. He eyed the words on the page hungrily, soaking it all in. After a moment he blushed, letting out a snicker.

Her jerked and looked at Shizune, surprised, when she said his name. He was so into the book he hadn't even noticed her approach.

"Oh, hello, Shizune." He smiled cheerily at him, eye creasing. "Can I help you with something?"

She smiled timidly and sat down next to him, folding her hands carefully in her lap. Tonton let out a light snort and settled at her feet. "Well.." she began hesitantly, looking away.

He blinked, suddenly curious. "What is it?"

"I wanted to talk to you about the new idea concerning the Hokage.." she looked at him soberly, dark eyes concerned.

He looked up at the sky, his facial expression serious. "Oh.. Yeah."

"Kakashi.. Are you sure this is a good idea?" She turned toward him, frowning. "I don't know, I just have.. A bad feeling."

"I'm not too excited about the idea myself, but I can't go against the elders' decision." he looked at her, eyes dull.

"It's more than that, though.." she looked down at her hands, her fingers fiddling nervously with the hem of her skirt. "It's.. more of a foreboding. I just.. I really feel something bad is going to happen."

His eyes narrowed in concern. He remained silent, unsure of what to say. His orange-colored book was now closed, resting in his hands. His hair rustled in another light breeze. After a moment, he lifted his head, closing his eyes. "If you feel that strongly.. You should speak with the elders about it."

"That's why I came to you," Shizune bowed her head, slightly embarrassed. "They're more likely to listen to you, Kakashi. I'm just not the type they'd consider.. Please." she reached a hand and set it on his, looking up at him. "I need you to do this for me."

Kakashi looked down at her, considering her for a moment. Finally he nodded quietly, eyes on her face. "Alright.. I'll speak with them about it."

"Oh, thank you, thank you so much," Shizune smiled and stood, setting a hand on his shoulder. She squeezed it in thanks before brushing by him to leave. Tonton jumped up and followed her, trotting beside her feet.

Kakashi looked after, watching her walk away.

* * *

Maybe he did care. _'It's just curiosity,' _he tried to convince himself, but the truth was that he didn't like seeing her upset. And if he was the cause, that made it even worse. That frown on his own lips that he saw almost every time she looked at him made something in his chest hurt. He didn't understand what it was at first.

And then he knew.. It was guilt. It was compassion.

He knew because he'd felt the same thing when he saw his little brother crying and screaming over his dead parents.

It was his heart aching.

It made him feel weird inside, knowing he actually.. Possibly cared for a little Konoha kunoichi that he barely knew-

He was getting to know her. He knew a few of her quirks and noticed her personality with the time he'd spent with her (willingly or unwillingly as the case was). He knew that she nibbled on her lower lip when she was concentrating, and she grabbed her hair when she was frustrated. He knew that she didn't like revealing clothes (as her wardrobe so freely told him) and that she loved sweets. He knew she got irritated easily, especially when it came to stupidity and carelessness.

He knew she was lonely deep in her heart, and that she ached over that emptiness.

He stood up and looked at the floor as he exited the bedroom. He found she was impatiently making herself some instant ramen. "Can't see a damned thing," She muttered, and he resisted the urge to smile.

"I know, my eyesight is terrible." He said quietly, approaching the kitchen and leaning against one of the counters near her.

If she was surprised, she didn't show it. She merely stared down at the little pot of boiling water, frowning agitatedly. After a moment, he spoke without thinking. "I think I know what's got you so angry all the time."

"Oh, so you think you know me now?" she turned her head and glared venomously at him, his own dark eyes looking at him with fury.

"You're empty," he continued calmly, "Because of Sasuke."

He watched the expression on his own face change quickly from angry to frail. Almost as soon as it changed, her eyes narrowed and she growled hatefully. "You know _nothing._"

"I know that you miss him still, after all these years.. And every time you look at yourself in the mirror, I remind you of him."

"You're _NOTHING _like Sasuke-kun!" she yelled and shoved past him, running into her bedroom and slamming the door shut behind her. He heard the lock click and then noticed something wet on his face. He lifted a hand to use a finger to wipe it off of his cheek and then looked at it.

It was a tear.

One of her tears.

* * *

Something rustled through the trees.

Izumo and Kotetsu paused in their idle conversation, suddenly aware of something that wasn't there before. Being the gate-keepers of Konoha, they normally sat at a little lean-to behind a counter near the large front gates. Izumo cast his gaze around warily, eyes scanning over the area. He looked around the old wooden gates, cast his gaze up to look at the top of them, then looked around the trees. Each branch, each _leaf _was scrutinized thoroughly with his brown eyes.

And suddenly, a small gust of wind tossed his brown hair. Someone stood before them; someone he'd never seen before in his life.

One thing he did know, however, was that this person didn't have good intentions and that one of them needed to run for help. "Kotetsu," he murmured quietly, gaze resting on the figure before them, "Go get help."

Kotetsu wanted to stay and help his friend, but he knew the wisest thing to do was to just do as he was told. So, he nodded grimly and darted off to the side, out of the back of the booth.

Izumo let out a yell of horror and protest when in a flash, Kotetsu lay on the ground, blood pooling around him. Izumo didn't have to check his heart-rate to know that he was dead. His best friend.. Dead.. Just like that.

He grit his teeth as angry tears spilled from his eyes. He turned his furious gaze on the intruder, who held a katana blade, the tip dripping with blood. "Stay back! Leave, NOW!" he commanded.

"I have business here," the stranger replied smoothly, before coming closer. Izumo backed up to the counter of the lean-to, eyes narrowed on the man.

Izumo knew that he was going to die. He was okay with it; he was going to die as a loyal shinobi.

However, he did the one thing he could do before he went. He pressed a red button hidden around a corner of the counter.

* * *

"Something's wrong," he murmured quietly, turning his head in the direction of the door. He frowned, a sudden uneasiness settling in his stomach. "We have to leave.. Something's wrong."

He got up from the couch and knocked on Sakura's bedroom door, speaking urgently. "We have to leave, now."

"Go away," came her weak voice from the other side of the door.

"I'm being serious!" he snapped. "Something's terribly wrong. We need to leave!"

"Just leave me alone!"

He grunted. The hard way, then..

He lifted a foot and rammed it into the door, easily knocking the door down. He narrowed his eyes on her, curled up on her bed. She made him look pathetic. However, the need to escape was even greater. "I won't tell you again. Something is very, _very _wrong here. We need to leave, now. We're in danger."

She stared at him, disbelieving. "Did you just.. Kick down my _DOOR?"_

"Yes, now shut up and follow me unless you want to die!" He growled at her. She had this way of agitating him to the point where he was actually angry. But the one thing he suddenly wondered was why he actually cared about getting her out of there too…

Oh, right. She was in his body. But was that all? He convinced himself of that as he moved over to the bed and grabbed her arm, yanking her up. "Let go of me! And you're paying for my door!" she screeched, making Itachi wince. He didn't even know his voice could reach that high..

"Shut up, Sakura! I'm trying to protect you!" he shouted, and immediately they both froze. She stared at him, shock written all over her handsome face, and he stared back, slightly horrified at the terrible truth that had just spouted from his pink lips.

Finally, he just remained silent and tugged her to the door. This time, she followed obediently, just huffing. Itachi opened the door and stepped out, immediately looking around for signs of trouble. Seeing nothing for the time-being, he inched out more and stood on the dirt street. He looked around again, still holding Sakura's wrist. Realizing that, he immediately let it go as if he'd been burned.

".. It's not like I have germs." came Sakura's bitter voice. "I just wish for once-"

"We don't have time for this right now," he said impatiently, trying to use his chakra to search for other chakra sources.

"Don't have time for _what?" _Sakura hissed. "Are you saying I'm a nuisance? Well fine, I'll just -"

He turned around when he heard her gasp. He saw the horrified look on her face and knew immediately something was wrong. So he followed her shocked gaze down to her thigh. A kunai was deeply embedded in the back of her thigh, and her pants were beginning to darken with blood. The metallic scent filled Itachi's nostrils, making him frown.

And then it happened as fast as lightning. Another kunai was thrown. He grabbed her. Threw her to the ground. Watched the kunai land in the dirt.

Itachi got to his feet quickly and narrowed his eyes on the man not one hundred feet from him. He glanced to the side at Sakura as she hauled herself to her feet, brushing the dirt off. She struggled, wincing and whimpering softly because of her wound.

Itachi felt the chakra of other ninja approaching and his mind whizzed like a computer. "Get back in the house," he commanded of Sakura, who would surely be killed or taken captive by the Konoha ninja, seeing as she wasn't in disguise. She did as she was told, backing away to the door. Itachi then moved closer to the new-found enemy, never once letting his guard down. He was by himself at the moment, but he rested assured that the rest of the Konoha ninja would come quite soon. "Who are you and what do you want here?" he demanded.

The man's shoulder-blade length ruby-red hair swayed in the light, yet ominous breeze that suddenly passed by.

"I've come for the body of Uchiha Itachi."

* * *

Itachi's eyes widened. Quickly he frowned, brows furrowing slightly. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb, Uchiha. I have come on Orochimaru's bidding; we have inside sources here." The man haughtily looked around. "Now hand over the body; Lord Orochimaru requires it."

"Not a chance in hell," Itachi replied, sliding his legs apart just slightly in a defensive position. He knew this wouldn't be easy; he didn't have the Sharingan on his side this time, and he didn't have nearly as much chakra. However, he had nearly perfect chakra control, and that was a plus. His eyes narrowed on the stoic man before him; he reeked of evil.

"Very well; you leave me no choice." The red-headed stranger withdrew a sword and dashed for him.

Itachi barely had time to reach down.. To feel that the ever-present kunai-pouch wasn't there at his thigh. He mentally cursed and jumped to the left, dodging a slash from the blade the man wielded. He immediately turned to find that blade swinging for his face so he ducked and bit his lip, knowing he couldn't make a good move if he didn't have a weapon of his own. Until help arrived, he would just have to keep himself alive…

* * *

"What on earth is tha- The village alarm!" Koharu, the female elder of Konoha, startled awake from her nap in her chair. She gruffly looked around before getting out of her chair and quickly hobbling out the door.

"Mikotado, Mikotado!" She screeched, her cane flailing about. Now, Koharu wasn't normally this graceless, but she was in a big panic at the moment. There had been _very _few occasions when the village alarm sounded.

It wasn't _actually _an alarm; it was only heard in the Hokage and Leader towers. If the situation was indeed dire enough to sound the _real _village alarm, then Mikotado Homura, the male elder of the village, was the one to push the button.

Which was why Koharu was trying her best to get to his office as quickly as possible without breaking a hip. "Mikotadooo!" she screeched again.

He opened the door to his office and glared at the old woman through his spectacles. "What on earth are you babbling on about, Koharu?"

"The village alarm!" She croaked, looking at him through wide, wrinkly eyes. "Can't you hear it?"

"Wha?" He grunted, before his eyes popped open and he started. "O-Oh! The village alarm! What's going on?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" The old lady screeched, her hair messy from her bustling about. "We have to find out what's going on!"

"Summons!" Mikotado said, clapping his palms together decisively. In a puff of smoke, a masked Anbu appeared before the two, awaiting orders.

"Scour the village for any signs of trouble, at once!" Koharu ordered, and with a resolute nod, the Anbu disappeared the same way he'd appeared - In a puff of smoke.

* * *

Itachi had finally received two kunai by way of a Konoha kunoichi that had happened upon the two. "What's going on, Sakura?" she growled as she began to dance with the red-headed stranger as well. Even with both of the skilled ninja attacking him, the intruder dealt his blows gracefully and relentlessly. Itachi frowned, trying to think of an answer.

Truthfully, he couldn't think of an answer. He had no idea what was going on. All he really knew was that it was bad, very bad. "I don't know," he replied before barrel-rolling to the right to avoid a potentially devastating blow from the enemy's sword.

"We're going to need help; we can't beat this guy alone!" the other kunoichi said, wincing as the man dealt a slice to her thigh. She grappled his sword afterwards and threw him off after a hefty shove. Itachi took that small chance she gave him and rushed forward, kunai tight in his grip. He narrowed his eyes. _One shot._

He swiped at the man's side and ripped his clothing, but before he had a chance to get a really good cut in, he was thrown off by the man's swift and deadly blade.

Itachi tumbled to the ground and rolled quickly and easily to his feet, panting.

_Damn _this body he was in… If he were in his own body, the man facing him would have been defeated by now. One genjutsu from his Mangekyou Sharingan and the battle would have been over.

But no. Fate had to be cruel and stick him in the small body of a seventeen year old _girl._ Yet, Itachi had to make-do with what he had.

So, he did.


	13. Chapter 12

**Story: "A Dangerous Trade."Author: MarauderGirl777.**

**Summary: Sakura and S-rank criminal Uchiha Itachi accidentally switch bodies due to a mishap in a battle. Will they destroy each other, or will this bring them closer together? SakuraxItachi, hints of SakuraxSasuke.**

**Rated: M, for language and possible mature scenes in later chapters.**

**Language: English.**

**Category: Naruto.**

**A/N: Woot! Finally, another chapter is done. Here's the next, folks! Again, sorry it all took so dang long...v.v**

**Suggested Tracks: "If You Could See Into My Soul" by Silverstein, "Californication" by Red Hot Chili Peppers, "Release Me" by Taproot.**

**Chapter Twelve.**

* * *

"Haruno Sakura, what happened?" Mikotado Homura demanded of Itachi as he stumbled into his office behind the Anbu that had been sent to investigate why the alarm was going off.

"Man.. Intruder…" Itachi said breathlessly, scratches and cuts along his face and arms. His pink hair was an utter mess. The fight between himself, the Anbu, and the red-haired man had greatly intensified in their effort to kill him.

"Who was he?" the older man asked urgently.

Itachi gazed at the floor, frowning. "I.. don't know. He said.. He worked for Orochimaru."

"Orochimaru? Impossible!" Homura gaped. "Orochimaru's been dead for a year!"

"If he were dead, why would a servant of his invade the village now..?" Itachi shook his head unsurely. "I thought he was dead too, but now I'm not sure."

Koharu turned to the Anbu standing still behind them. "Go search for any casualties. The signal came from the front gates."

The Anbu nodded in silence, and with a poof, he was gone.

Homura rubbed lightly at his beard, frowning deeply. "This isn't good."

Itachi remained silent, just hoping he didn't ask what the man wanted. _"I've come for the body of Uchiha Itachi."_

Homura then looked at Itachi with sober eyes. "Did the man say why he came here?"

"No.." he lied.

Itachi hated lying.

But it had to be done.

Suddenly, the Anbu popped back into the room. His mask covered his expression as he delivered the bad news. "I found the bodies of Hagane Kotetsu and Kamizuki Izumo. They're dead."

Koharu and Mikotado became sober. The woman closed her eyes for a few moments, letting out a deep sigh, before turning her gaze on the still Anbu. "Gather the bodies and take them to the infirmary. We'll prepare a funeral for them."

Then she turned to Itachi. "Sakura, I'll need to you to guard the front gates until we can find someone to take up the job."

Itachi frowned. He wanted to inquire how long he'd be there, but just said, "Hai."

And then he was off, towards Sakura's apartment.

* * *

".. Wh.. What?"

He shook his head. "They were dead."

"No.." she grasped her hair and looked down, a pained expression on her handsome face. "They can't be.. Izumo and Kotetsu are…"

"Yeah," he said quietly. He wasn't too happy about innocent lives being lost due to the intruder that came upon them so unexpectedly, either. But he knew that Sakura must have known them both personally, because tears were sprouting at the corners of her eyes when he finally could look at her.

It looked so odd to see himself crying. But, despite the fact that he was looking at his own face, he knew that Sakura's soul was in that body and that she was hurting. Seeing those tears, whether they were being shed from his eyes or not, tugged on some old, rusty heartstrings he didn't even know existed. She sat there at the kitchen table, face in her hands, and he stood before her solemnly. He gave her a moment to herself.

She sat there, silently crying, and he had to look away. Besides the fact that the sight was odd, it was also, in a way, unbearable to see her crying. She didn't deserve to be hurt, just like those two guards didn't deserve to die. In an attempt to give her some sort of condolence, he said quietly, "They died protecting the village. They were honorable shinobi."

She lifted her head, eyes teary. She nodded quietly, not saying a word. That was okay, he understood. Itachi had a strange sense of longing as he watched her try to recompose herself. He wanted to hold her. He didn't care if she was in his body.

He then realized that he was growing a soft spot for the kunoichi. Throughout the time they'd been around each other (though it may have been short thus far, but who knew how long it'd last), he'd realized how.. Truly beautiful she was.

Not just physically, but as a person. She was kind, yet strong, and she was passionate about anything that caught her interest. She was independent and incredibly smart, if not genius. Her intelligence rivaled his.

She was also fiercely loyal, which made for an excellent ninja. No doubt, she _was _an excellent kunoichi.

He, though he didn't like to admit it, even to himself, admired her.

* * *

It was mildly pleasant to have Sakura with him as he guarded the front gates in place of the two shinobi that died due to Orochimaru's red-haired henchman for the next few days. The weather was warm as well, but not too warm. The two conversed in the gate-house throughout the day.

Shizune visited them, around two p.m. one day. "Hello, you two," she said, awkwardly glancing between them. "Hi, Shizune-chan," Sakura said. Shizune twitched. Sakura's face fell.

"I'm sorry, I just.. I still haven't gotten used to it," Shizune replied apologetically. Then, she scratched the back of her neck. "Anyways, I just came to let you know that the funeral is this afternoon, about five. Your replacements should be here very soon, that'll give you time to change for the memorial service."

"Thank you," Itachi said quietly. Both Shizune and Sakura looked at him, mild surprise written on their faces.

"Anyways…" Shizune murmured, shaking her head. She looked at Sakura. "Also.. I needed to mention something to you both."

"What is it?" Sakura sat up more in her chair, looking at Shizune intently.

Shizune paused, smiling sheepishly. "Forgive me, the both of you, but I just can't get over how attractive you look, Sakura."

Sakura blinked a few times, before realizing what Shizune meant. She then chuckled herself, rubbing her head. "Err.. Sorry, Shizune-chan."

Itachi remained silent. He didn't care who thought he was attractive.

Did Sakura think he was attractive? Did she do some of the things he did while in the shower? Did she explore his body when she was alone? The thought made him embarrassed, irritated, and slightly aroused at the same time. The thought of her appreciating his body turned him on a bit.

But he could _not _afford to have thoughts like that right now.

Not that he was having them or letting them affect him.

"Was that.. What you wanted to mention?" Sakura looked at the dark-haired woman, blinking.

"O-Oh, no," Shizune said quickly, laughing. She shook her head. "No.. I just wanted to tell you.. That you need to turn down the Hokage position." She then looked at Itachi hesitantly. "Or.. Rather, _you _need to turn the position down."

"Why?" Sakura looked at her, eyebrows furrowed.

Shizune set her hands on the counter they sat at, leaning toward them a bit. She kept her voice low. "Because I think I've found a way to get you two back in your correct bodies."

* * *

Sakura felt so guilty and disrespectful for being so antsy all throughout Izumo and Kotetsu's memorial. Throughout the whole service, prayer and everything, Sakura's thoughts remained on what Shizune said. _"I think I've found a way to get you two back in your correct bodies." _Sakura's guilt wasn't alleviated a bit when she noticed that Itachi appeared just as anxious. The pair both shifted in their seats restlessly, trying to pay attention (or at least Sakura was). As the Elders droned on about how Kotetsu and Izumo were good shinobi, Sakura glanced back and forth between Itachi and Shizune. Her contacts hurt. She wanted to take them out, but she had no choice but to sit there and suffer through the funeral.

After it was over, Sakura rushed over to Shizune. Itachi seemed to be just as anxious to hear her idea, because he went straight for Shizune as well, but was stopped by none other than Ino Yamanaka. He inwardly cringed. _Great._

He glanced around Ino at Sakura and Shizune as Ino set a hand on her hip. "Forehead, you've been acting weird lately." Ino arched a blonde brow, before narrowing her eyes. " .. Is it because of that guy you've been toting around?"

Itachi didn't answer, distracted. He _really _didn't want to talk to her right now..

"Forehead!"

Itachi's jade eyes jerked to attention, peering at Ino's agitated face. She wrinkled her nose, sighing. "Sakura, if you're acting so different because of some guy, maybe you shouldn't hang around him." Then, Ino's voice softened. "Don't let a guy, no matter how -gorgeous- he is-" she let in a small giggle, "- change who you are."

Itachi's brows raised. The girl wasn't completely dense, after all. Deciding to just play along, he nodded, a meek expression on his face, eyes downcast. "You're right.. Thanks, I- .. Ino."

Ino set a hand on Itachi's shoulder, squeezing it, giving him a light smile. Then, seeing Shikamaru walking off, she called his name and ran off to join him. Itachi breathed a sigh of relief, quickly jogging over to Shizune and Sakura, who had been waiting for him. "Nice display," Sakura murmured, nudging him when he came up beside her.

He smiled grimly, glancing up at her. "Thank you."

Her thin lips curled into a sort of smile. Odd, to see that on his own face..

"Alright, you two," Shizune said quietly, her voice low. She glanced around at the people around them, making sure no one was too close. She then looked at the two of them. "Here's the plan."

Sakura's eyes narrowed attentively. Her ears perked. She waited eagerly for Shizune's information. Beside her, she could tell that Itachi was just as eager to hear it, even though he kept his face just as placid as ever. Odd, to see that on her own face..

"I think that a Mind Transfer Technique would do the trick," Shizune said.

"You mean as in the Yamanaka clan's special ability?" Sakura blinked.

"Yes," was Shizune's reply. "I've talked to Inoichi about the situation, and he said that he and Ino had been developing a new jutsu that might help."

Sakura's eyes widened. _Ino's dad. _"So.. Inoichi's going to switch us back?"

"Maybe," Shizune said quickly. "Maybe. But it's not just Inoichi. Ino's going to help him. He's going to tell her about the situation tonight, and tomorrow, we're going to try it."

Sakura gaped. Ino was going to find out? First would come the questions, then… the laughter.

'_Oh, Kami… she's never gonna let me live this down.'_


End file.
